


Mend the Broken

by VoidedBabbles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Sans, Blood, Broken Bones, Drabble, Expierenced Virgin Sans, Multi, Possible Soul Sex in later chapters, Soul Abuse, Soul Cum, Soul fondling, Underfell AU, Virgin sans, and i maybe will type one for u, but still in this story's current time line, discontinued, feel free to request what if chapters, injured reader, later chapters will be random, no flow or connection chapters, reader is female, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidedBabbles/pseuds/VoidedBabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The humans that fall usually die, I find em broken, crumpled, Their souls having long since shattered. I just take the bodies, i give em to Toriel...its become a thing now..checking the drop for bodies... '</p><p>-main story discontinued-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm a lil stuck with my other fic, and what's the greatest cure for writers block?  
> /more writing!!! /  
> this is only meant to be a dabble, i'm not sure how long i'll make this one, but the idea of a tender hearted big UF!sans that doesn't know how to handle a human fills me with DT. 
> 
> enjoy i suppose?? lol

 

~~_"...s a v e ....."_ ~~

  
~~_"w i t h... y o u r.. p o w e r. . . "  
_ ~~

 

Your eyes flung open. The pains of a headache throbbing against your forehead. You tried to move but pain clouded your vision. You blinked a few times and took note of the wetness that trailed down the side of your head, and you knew it was blood. You groaned, the action causing you to hiss as you took note of a few broken ribs. Something was definitely wrong. Blinking again you tried to take note of your surroundings. It was dark, too dark to really take anything in, but when you looked up your eyes widened, you saw the blue of the night sky far far up above your head, the moon's light shining down into the gaping hole and pouring over your skin, basking it in a shining light. You fell? You didn't die from such a fall? tried again to move your body, and in turn only raised a pained gasp. Ok, something was surely broken. You bit back the pain enough to lift yourself onto your elbows and looked down. You gulped hard. The bed of golden flowers that you landed on was soaking up the bright red of your blood. You took note of the stark white against the paleness of your skin. The blood that rushed out of the open wound. The bone of your ankle stared back at you, the image was something you thought you'd never ever see in your lifetime. You needed to stop the blood. You felt dizzy and you knew you were fighting consciousness.

You heard the smallest shift of a pebble and darted your head to the sound. It hurt to make the sudden move but your eyes tried to strain against the darkness to see. You heard a faint laugh. It was low, and dark, and it tripped every alarm in your brain. The shuffling grew louder and before you knew it, someone was standing right in front of you. Towering over you. He was stout, but huge, well he was huge to your grounded body on the ground. He wore a grin, a sharp, deceitful grin one of his jagged teeth hanging out. It was gold plated and you caught yourself staring at it. The form shifted to laugh. Its deep rumbling tone made you involuntarily whimper out of fear. Ok it was clear that you've fallen into MT.Ebott. And it was also very very clear, that monsters were still alive.

You tore your eyes from his grin to the blackness of his eyes, set in a grimace, the pinpricks of light focused on you. You quickly looked away and took in his attire. A black hooded jacked, with fur lining it hung open on his form...form?? you were certain he was a skeleton how did he have form..either way beneath the jacket was a red T-shirt which hung loosely enough to just barely allow his collar bone to peek through. Without really meaning to your eyes dipped lower, taking in the baggy black basketball shorts he wore to accompany it. Strange how well it fit his overall appearance. You couldn't stop your brows from going up into confusion at the fuzzy red slippers he wore. Seriously? Another laugh jolted your attention as he finally broke the silence.

' Ay Sweetheart, you look a little... _rooted '_   he grinned with a wink and you wondered for a split second how he could have spoken without moving that grin. Suddenly his face was close to yours, and he was crouching over your body.

'tell ya what sweetheart, how about i help ya outta here?'

You could feel his hot breath on your sweaty skin. After you didn't respond the smile on his face faltered just a bit.

'I aint a charity sweetheart' he all but growled and you shuddered and cowered away from him. It wasn't like you could just walk out of here. You swallowed and settled shaky eyes on him, giving him a nod.

'heh, good. You didn't have a choice if ya said no anyway' he drawled, reaching for you his hand clamping around both your wrists and ungratefully pulled up your body. You hollered out a scream at the stabs of incredulous pain it brought. He recoiled and dropped you, clearly shocked by your outburst, which only made you gasp in pain even more. You watched as his feet stepped back. Finally he was looking at you. Taking in your condition. It was like he never noticed you were injured. You whimpered and forced yourself to stay conscious.

'shit sweetheart..' he hissed as he carefully took another step towards you. A fine sheen of sweat dripped down his head. He seemed confused? You couldn't place his expression. His eyes darted to the bone jutting from the skin of your ankle. Suddenly his eye flared a bright red and his hand reached for you, you watched in awe as a gentle light seeped out of your chest. Your soul exposed to him. It turned red and you suddenly felt your body lift the same moment his hand did. You flailed for a mere moment before realizing he wasn't going to harm you..at least not now.

He pulled until you were laying flat in the air, hovering just by his waist. You felt a restricted pain around your injured leg and your eyes darted to him. He looked conflicted, weighing his decisions. For helping you? you heard him click his teeth in annoyance.

'don't look'  
  
was all you heard, just before searing pain took over. You screamed. clutching your hands into fists. You couldn't move as much due to the light restraints, but you thrashed and whimpered and sobbed. A sickening crack was heard and you broke out another shrill screech. Your chest heaved. Realizing he was resetting the bone. It was still broken, and still bleeding, but at least it wasn't grotesque. There was a brief pause and he was wrapping the wound in a worn bandage. gross, but you accepted the act of kindness.

'I can't..mend the bone, but i know someone who can..depends on if he's uh..willing 'ta help'

You felt his arms hook under your knees and around your back just before his magic diminished. Your weakened body flopping against him. He managed to cradle you in one arm between his shirt and jacket and even zipped you in. He was hiding you? why?

'here's the deal sweetheart, you stay quiet, don't even struggle, if you do i swear i'll tear that pretty head off that pretty neck of yours'

The warning sent a jolt down your back. You complied. You were hurt, confused, and pretty sure this skeleton was taking a risk by sparing you. You wondered why, he could have easily left you there to bleed out and die. He could have finished you off himself. Yet here he was, cradling you against him in one arm and walking through what seemed like a maze of puzzles and death traps. had you been uninjured and on your own, you knew for sure you'd probably die on some of them. He stopped for a split second, his body going rigid as he ducked around a corner, the action making you wince back a gasp of pain. You heard another shuffling noise, someone was walking your way, complaining about something. But you couldn't see, instead you instinctively burrowed your head closer against his ribs.

"It sounded like it came from the drop...heehee! i wonder if another fell, what a wondrous day if so!"  
  
the voice was feminine, cheery..warm even, but behind that you noted the clear deception seething from it. If this Skeleton had left you there, She'd surely be the one to put you down. You bit your lip. Listening intently to the retreating footsteps. You shifted to look up at him and froze. He was staring down at you. You gulped, adverting your gaze.

The rest of the walk was silent, he only stopped for a second to open two large stone doors. The action of moving causing the smaller rocks and stones to tumble down. The moment the doors were ajar enough for him to slip through, you were blasted by a wave of chilled frozen air and you gasped. Your entire body trembled. He shifted slightly only to zip up his jacket the rest of the way, now you were fully hidden inside of his jacket. The harsh wind still bit through, chilling you instantly, but there was also warmth. He was warm, and realizing that only made you plaster yourself closer to him. You allowed your eyes to close, wavering between consciousness when abruptly you were jilted awake. He had stopped walking, and you wanted to know what was wrong. You felt him stiffen.

'Ay, sweetheart...whatever you do, don't make a single sound, and don't look, not until i say'

His voice sounded strained, like he didn't expect what was going to happen in the next few moments. Just then you heard the stomping of foot steps through the snow. The crunching of the ice beneath drawing closer. A high pitched menacing voice greeted your ears as you bit down on your lip.

"SANS!!!"

 


	2. Bandages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy hell guys! thanks so much for the positive feed back on this lil ficlet! it filled me with enough DT to get another chapter out for ya   
> heh, i hope im not stepping out on a limb here with how im writing Sans and pap..

You flinched at the sudden shout. In turn you finally got the skeletons name. You commited the name to memory for later. You felt his grip on the underside of your thighs get tighter and you hid away your squeak.

' Hey bro, what are you doing here...so uh early?'

his voice was stammered, cautious, and you only took in the hint of concern. It was his brother? then why was he so rigid with..fear? that was the first word that came to mind. Sans was afraid. Without a second doubt you shifted silently in order to wrap your arms around his ribs as best as you could. Hooking your fingers into the spaces through the fabric of his shirt for leverage. You heard his sharp intake of breath at your sudden move, and you remembered for a split moment of the threat he had made.

"I'VE HEARD THAT YOU SNUCK TOWARDS THE RUINS AGAIN BROTHER. MAY I ASK WHY"

the booming voice made you wince. Was he in trouble? shouldn't brothers be more..considerate? Suddenly Sans had jumped left so quickly the air was knocked out of you. You blinked to try and keep grounded.

' Easy there Bro! you tryna kill me? '

San's voice boomed back laced with anger. From what you assumed, His brother had attacked him. you stiffled a whimper but San's had managed to hear it. His grip tightening, nearly crushing you against him. It was almost apologetic in a way.

"YOU TOOK TOO LONG TO ANSWER BROTHER. IT ONLY LEAVES ME TO WONDER, IF YOU WERE SLACKING OFF LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO"

Sans had regained his composure, and was taking a few steps back to distance himself.

' heh, you got me bro, I was...' he paused, and you froze, would he rat you out? You'd hope not. From anything you've learned so far, is that Sans was and is the only one that had given you mercy.

"WELL?"

'I went to the drop, to check... '

There was a ringing silence after that. The only noise was the howling of the wind. you assumed that his brother was carefully thinking about his words.

"WAS A HUMAN THERE? ALIVE?"

more silence

"SANS"

and then a sharp jolt to the right, then left. You supressed the urge to hurl. The pressure of his ribs pressing against your broken ones was begining to become unbareable. Everything was quiet again except for Sans's deep breaths from having jump around. You loosely worried for him in your haze of growing pain.

"SANS...WHAT IS THAT" you froze. He froze. His form rigid. You could tell that he had tried his best to keep you tucked away.

"THAT RED SPOT THERE IN THE SNOW..."

Red spot? Oh no.

' _Shit_ '

you heard Sans breath out under his breath. From what you could only assume was your blood. The worn bandage must have soaked up all it could, and your wound was dripping warm blood. It seeped into the cold snow, melting it red. There was no mistaking it. it was human blood.

"WHAT IS IN YOUR JACKET SANS" his brother boomed. Sans was still. you could tell he was weighing his decisions very carefully. You craned your head up to try to see, you saw the faint glow of red as he shot a glance down. What would he do? Your lower lip trembled. In that split second of eye contact, you felt a pain so intense you screamed out, and in that same moment Sans's body jolted backwards, the rush of air and wind had you gasping. He crashed against a tree with a loud curse.

He didn't expect Papyrus to attack him. He wondered how and why his brother was even in town at this time of day. He tried to think of who could have possibly tipped him off. He groaned as he moved to rub at the back of his head. When he did he noticed resistance. He looked down. His sockets widened, jutting out of the center of his jacket was a bone. A shining red bone that creaked just a bit as he moved again. The moment he did a broken sob filled his chest. Almost immediately he pulled out the bone, met with another strangled whimper. When he looked again the end of the bone that had disappeared inside his jacket was laced with a darker red liquid that dripped down against the shaft and dropping into the snow, staining it red.

' PAP WHAT THE **FUCK** '

Sans's voice was strained and he tossed the bone to the side in favor of quickly unzipping his jacket. Slumped against him was the human a nasty hole in her side where the end of the bone had embedded itself.

' I was bringing 'er to ya...for help' 

his voice grew quieter. This in turn also made the taller skeleton step closer. The human was already in a horrid state. It was clear Sans was trying his hardest to keep it alive. For good reason, nearly every other human had perished so far. He watched as his brother cupped the human's cheek.

'Ay, Sweetheart..come on, come back '

The darkness that clouded your vision began to clear as a familiar voice filled your head. It hurt to breath, to move. You were so weak, so close to dying, that you thought it torture to be kept alive in such a way. Even so, you allowed your eyes to flutter open in the slightest. The first thing filling your vision was Sans's furrowed brows. Concern? or was it the lingering excitement from the fight just before. Either way your eyes settled on his red ones.

' There you go '

He gave your face a pap and you whined in protest. Very carefully he stood. cradling your form the same way he had been before. His attention was on his brother now.

' Pap, zip her back up for me'   
  
It didn't really sound like a question. More like a demand.

"YOU KNOW I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO KEE-"

' _just._ Zip. the damn jacket. Papyrus '

The deep growl on his voice had you shivering in fear. It was laced with so much anger. Even more than when you first saw him back where you've fallen. It was then you felt the tug of Sans's jacket and Papyrus's massive figure before you. You couldn't make him out very well in your hazed state, but you did manage to meet his eyes, and despite everything, you gave him a weak smile. That certainly shocked him because he recoiled as if he got burnt.

' heh '

Sans finished zipping up the jacket. your head the only thing visible. You were grateful, your body was burning up and the cold winter air was what you needed right now. Sans began to walk again, his steps seemed calculated as his brother fell in line in front of him leading the way now. You decided to take note of his appearance then. He was tall and lanky, a huge contrast from his brother. he wore what seemed like tight leather pants? his hip bones peeking out from the waist. He gave a new meaning to the term 'low rise' alright. You took note of the semi exposed spine which was accompanied by the matching black crop top...was that spikes on the shoulder? You realized how broad his shoulders were then. The black of his outfit was contrasted with the bright red scarf, gloves, and knee high boots he wore. A strange attire that seemed to oddly fit his character.

He seemed to turn to look behind him. You could make out the sharp edges of his teeth, giving him a far more menacing aura. He must have felt your eyes on him because he scoffed, a light red just barely dusting his cheek bones, and resumed the walk. You heard Sans's chest shake as he laughed under his breath.

' way to rattle his bones sweetheart '

  
You couldn't help but feel embarrassed for staring. The rest of the walk was silent, and you had allowed yourself to slip in and out of the waiting darkness. unconsciously nuzzling into the warmth that was Sans. He stiffened only slightly but gently gave you a shake which roused you again from the temptation of sleep.

'whatever ya do, don't sleep '

his voice was quiet, probably so that brother wouldn't hear. You frowned. you wanted so desperately to sleep. To allow your body the ease of pain. Everything hurt. You also noticed something that nearly scared you. You couldn't feel your leg. You looked down trying to find your broken ankle. It took you a while to will the pain away enough to attempt to wiggle your toes. You hissed and shuddered at the pain that called back. At least it would still function. Tears trailed down your cheeks as a soft sob shook your form. Sans stopped then and his attention was on you. You opened your mouth to speak but he shook his head. Now wasn't the time. Very gently he brushed the tears from your cheeks. Such a tender action. You'd have to remind yourself to ask him why he flipped flopped with his emotions so much later.

"SANS"

You felt Sans jolt at the beckon of his name. When you looked again, they were standing outside of a rather large house. Was it theirs? it looked cozy, and warm, and oh how you wanted to be inside from the cold.

"PUT THE HUMAN IN THE GARAGE, IN THE CAGE, TIE HER UP SO SHE WON'T ESCAPE"

There was a heavy silence after. You trembled at the thought of not getting medical attention. or if there even was any. You were doomed to die broken and alone. Sans didn't move. His eyes were fixated on you.

' I don't think she'll do any harm bro, or any escapin' '

You heard the quiet 'hmm' Papyrus made after and he swiftly turned to open the front door. The warmth inside hitting your face and you relaxed instantly. Despite the rough nature of these two. You felt like they were only acting the part.

"CLEAN IT UP, THEN PUT IT IN THE GARAGE. I HAVE BUSINESS WITH THE GUARD.."

Sans seemed alarmed then, quickly turning his attention to his brother.

"I WON'T TELL THEM OF THE HUMAN JUST YET, DO NOT FRET. JUST MAKE SURE ITS IN THE GARAGE WHEN I RETURN"

The slamming of the door made you jump in Sans's arm. He took note because he sighed after.

' Sorry Sweetheart, i have to put ya down '

He was hesitant, some part of him liked how you fit against his chest. The thought lingered on his mind far longer than it should. He shifted and settled the broken body on the plush couch. You let out a sigh feeling the softness engulf you. All you wanted was to sleep. Even if for a mere second.

' hey, i said don't sleep..'   
  
Sans had knelt beside the couch his eyes inspecting your body. How bruised it was, how broken you were. He frowned. His hand was over your chest and the familiar pull returned. You watched as your soul hovered in his palm. It looked just as tired as you felt. It was pink, such a beautiful pink, but it was dull, almost muddy and it faintly gave a beat here and there. There were cracks in it also, too many for your liking. Breathing on it would have made it shatter. Sans hissed, taking note of another thing. His mouth twitched as if he wanted to say something, but instead kept silent. He returned your soul and a hollow thump resonated in your chest. Your eyes were heavy. Just then Sans was gone. When you blinked he was back, with what looked like a pair of clothes, a basin of warm water, a rag, and new bandages.

Sans grit his teeth as he peeled away the torn, bloody clothes from your form. You didn't have the strength to fight back. You felt his eyes roam across your body. Riddled with bruises, small cuts and horrid discoloration. You heard him curse again. He dipped the rag into the water and began the long process of cleaning you up. It hurt. oh god did it hurt. Every gentle touch felt like a knife on your skin. You couldn't help but cry out each time. You were sure you blacked out a few times during the process, only to be jolted back again, Sans reminding you of the warning of not sleeping. Why, why couldn't you sleep.

After what seemed like forever, he was done, and you were bandaged up, your entire stomach was covered in bandages, and bandages were wrapped tightly over your broken ankle and up your calf stopping right under your knee. That had hurt the most, your screams filling the entire house.

Sans stepped back then after dressing you in black sweatpants and one of his red t-shirts. It felt ten times over sized but you didn't mind, you were warm. In pain, but warm. You turned your eyes to look at him as he lifted you into a sitting position.

"thank you" you rasped out. He froze then, sweat beading on his head. You wondered why he was so flustered. He was gone again in a blink. This time he was gone for a little over 20 minutes. you had allowed your eyes to shut and welcomed sleep. The next thing you knew you felt your cheek being slapped gently. San's frantic voice was the next thing you heard.

' Sweetheart, come on, _please_...i'm beggin ya '

Your eyes took a few seconds to focus on his face, but when they did he seemed to sigh in relief.

Sans had went on the hunt to find monster food. The rare ones that had to actually taste good in order for its healing to work. He had ended up in the Ruins, and had to work up a damn good lie to tell Toriel in exchange for one of her pies. He knew despite her questionable tastes, that when she got down to it, she couldn't pass up cooking a perfect heart filled butterscotch cinnamon pie. When he returned his breath had caught in his throat. There you were on the couch where he had left you, but your head had been resting back against the couch, slightly slumped, your hands had dropped to either side of you. You weren't' moving, hell you were barely breathing. It took every ounce of him to not drop the pie he had tried so hard to get. he set it down and was by your side, kneeling against the couch. Gently cradling your face in both his palms. He called to you, almost desperately, you made no move. He nearly panicked sweat dripping down. Then your eyes twitched, and fluttered. There you were. Your soul was holding on. You still had hope...even if it was nearly non existent, even..if you had less hope than he did. 


	3. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had fun with this chapter, anyone can give me some quick information about UF undyne or all of them? heh i tried to find it on my own, but i'm not sure if the blog got taken down or...yea ewe; either way i'm sick rn, so i'm not sure how quickly i'll get out the next chp. 
> 
> keep feeding me your comments and feedback i love them ;w; i love you guys! thanks so much for the support ughh <3

You stared at the thick slice of pie that rested in your lap. Your stomach growled, begging for it. You couldn't stop the burning instinct to fling the pie into the closest wall. Sure it smelled heavenly, amazing, the wafting warmth of cinnamon coiling around your nose, but something was off about it. You scanned your eyes over it countless times. You looked around. Sans was gone again, or at least you couldn't see him. But you were awake now, sleep and fatigue still ebbed at you, but for now you had the slight strength to push it back. You took the fork in your hand to glide it through the pie pulling away a piece to which your bought it close inspecting the small piece. Slowly you inched the piece into your mouth. You couldn't suppress the soft groan of approval when it tasted just as heavenly as it smelled. The feeling of energy spread, and you felt yourself taking a few more bites until something spongy stretched in your mouth. The texture was...interesting but you managed to swallow it down. You didn't feel the pain in your chest when you breathed now. You glanced down at the half of pie on the plate and brought the entire thing up. Squinting your eyes you could just barely make out a small lump to which you quickly plucked with your fork, the texture of it bounced back a little. Like how a piece of chewed gum would. You stared at it closer, confusion etched on your features. Finally, the coiled pinkish texture of the lump and its slight resistance made you gasp out loud as you quickly figured it out. The plate crashed to the floor as you doubled over to hurl everything you just put down. Your chest heaved as you took a few gasping breaths of air.

Sans was there then. He stood off to the side watching.

' that's not very appealing sweetheart '

His voice was gruff, like he was hurt in the action of you hurling up the food he had gotten for you. You were disgusted, angry, You turned your eyes on him.

"What did you feed me?! That's so..."

He held his hands up in defense, his smile faltered for a mere moment.

' woah sweetheart, it was just pie, nothin's wrong with it, its supposta heal ya '

He had countered back and shoved his hands in the pockets of his shorts. You bit down on your bottom lip, watching him. Heal you?

"That's.." 

"There's something in that pie..I.."

You stopped and suppressed a shiver. You noticed that the pain was gone from your chest and from your ankle somewhat. You dared and moved your ankle, you jumped with a wince. The bone was healed, but nothing more. The torn skin and bruises still remained. At least you could walk. Sans stood in front of you then and you let out a gasp of surprise. His hands were around your wrist and he stood with you in tow. You stumbled and whimpered when you pressed weight against your ankle.

"w-wait! it hurts!" you stammered but he only pulled you more, causing your body to stumble against him. He didn't say anything as he hefted you back up into the nestled position against him. The walk was brisk, but you were now in the garage. Giant wooden bars greeted your vision and you shifted away. Sans stepped into the barred cage and set you down against the wall, you clung to his shirt in an silent plea. Your wrists were tugged to either side of your head and tethered to the wall with thick metal shackles. He seemed to have hesitated for a moment before he stood suddenly. His hands shoved back into his shorts. You looked up at him with pleading eyes.

' Sorry Sweetheart, but i need ya here for a while '

Sans frowned, the frightened look in your eyes after he had stepped through the bars almost made him go back for you. He sighed rubbing the back of his head. He just had to make sure that Pap wouldn't harm you. There was also the fact that he needed to make sure none of the other monsters would see you as a meal, or toy. You were _his_. He found you. He was going to keep you. He shifted on his feet again and a soft sob startled him. You had been staring at him, your eyes wavering with tears, some trailing down your cheeks to drip off your chin. Sans thought for a split second that maybe you were going to fall apart before him. He took a step towards the doors of the cage but stiffened again.

"SANS, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW"

You watched as Sans took a step back before leaving from the garage, the door leaving a loud thump followed by the clicking of a lock. You let out a sigh, and allowed your body to slump slightly. So, now you were definitely confused about Sans. You didn't know if he wanted to hurt you or save you, his own emotions hard to read because he kept showing different sides to him. You blinked slowly, you could feel the reigns of sleep once again, teasing at the corners of your vision. Your body shivered, the garage wasn't the best insulated thing, and you'd give anything to be back in the warm house. Your lower lip trembled as a brisk cold breeze seeped through the wooden walls. You looked around, Not much, an empty rusted dog food bowl sat in the opposite corner. An old worn blanket against the wall. You allowed your tears to fall. What was going to happen to you now? Would you remain a prisoner? It was clear the monsters here have their eyes set on humans but why. What could they possibly want.

You hung your head low and allowed yourself to cry, you wept until you had nothing left. The cold air bit at the wound on your side, and you hissed in pain. You began to shake at the shackles, pulling at them, wincing as the action caused you pain, but you didn't care. Your mouth opened to yell for help when you forced yourself to stop, if you did that you'd attract the wrong kind of attention. Instead you settled for twisting your wrists in the restraints in an attempt to slip them through. All you wanted was an escape. Your eyes darted at the sound of the door unlocking and opening. The sound of stomping against the wood of the floor grew louder as your eyes focused on the red boots that stopped just outside the bars. You lifted your eyes to meet the rough gaze.

Sans growled, he flicked his wrist, the dust that covered them floating from his knuckles. Useless Welps, after a visit to grillby's Sans had been bombarded with questions pertaining to a human he had _'stolen_ ' from Toriel. So that's what she thought once she had found nothing at the drop but dried blood. He scowled. She had played real nice when he had went for the pie. Useless heifer. He'd deal with her later. What was more important was convincing Pap to not kill the human. There was just something about the human. Something he felt within his soul. Just maybe it would be enough to fix things in this hell hole. Or maybe he was too hopeful for change. For something to happen that would so drastically change the way monsters lived and thought. The previous humans that fell...He sighed. Not even determination was enough to change anything. He froze, he was standing outside the house, but his eyes were fixated on the open garage door. He was certain he locked it when he left. He was sure that the restraints he put on you were tight enough for you to keep put. The sliver of doubt still held.

He entered the garage silently. He was staring at the open cage door. He went rigid however at the muffled scream that came from it. He sprang towards the gate, a floating arsenal of bones aimed inside, which quickly dropped, the thick bones making a loud crashing sound as they rolled against the wood. He gulped. You were still shackled to the wall, but blood seeped from the metal, slowly trailing down your arm to drip into the growing puddle of red beneath you. Your head hung low, your hair hiding your tear stained face from him. The red shirt you wore, was stained darker. He could see a visible open gash that trailed diagonally across your torso that had stopped right where he had bandaged your stomach before. Just above your head was a few bones embedded into the wooden wall. What had him rooted to the spot was the soft dull pink soul that hovered within a clawed gloved hand.

He didn't realize when he had summoned the blasters. Hell he didn't even feel his body move. He also assumed Papyrus didn't expect him back or to move that quickly because Sans crashed right into him, knocking him over and slamming him against the floor, his frame straddling his brother.

' Put it back! you don't even know what you're about ta do! '

He was frantic, a haze of emotions he didn't recognize.

"THIS SOUL IS TOO BROKEN FOR ASGORE TO USE. IT WILL BE DISPOSED OF PROPERLY, BY ME."

The sound of cracking bone was heard as Sans allowed his fist, which had been alight with his magic, to crash right into the side of his brothers face. Shock radiated from the shaken Skeleton. That was new. He just punched his brother on his own accord. He had only dreamed of doing such a thing without reprimand. Damn it felt good. It felt amazing.

"USELESS LAZY BAG OF MARROW"

Papyrus's voice startled him, but just as he was about to apologize, his body flew back from the onslaught of bones that crashed in his direction. He felt the ground rumble as a few shot up and raced his way like freight, he just barely managed side stepping them. He growled in annoyance, but his eyes quickly focused on the floating heart still in his brothers grasp. He had to be careful. Papyrus took note of his expression and only scowled. His fingers closing in around the frail thing. His clawed thumb ghosting over a fine crack. Sans watched, the lights in his eyes disappearing in favor of a menacing growl. The moment a soft pink chip had fallen from the heart, he lost his reasoning his hand flew up, the pink quickly turning red as it was pulled from Papyrus's grasp, before he could react The revving of a blaster filled the small space as it seemed to be charging more magic than normal. Would he really kill his brother over a frail lifeless body? No, you weren't lifeless, you were hope, hope for the monsters, and for him. you were - _his_ \- hope. His will that this world would change. It felt right. And if he was able to feel such a sudden distinct change in himself the moment he laid eyes on you. Then he knew..it was something new.

"SANS!!"

He heard his brothers call, it had cut through the haze of his blind rage. He was never good about controlling his magic, even less so when he was cornered the way he was. When he blinked, he was greeted with the wild patter of snow that fluttered down against his face. The entire wall of the Garage had been disintegrated, along with the library and even a few monsters dust floated along the wind. The ground gouged into a large ditch from the blast. His brother had been staring incredulously at the gaping hole, splinters of wood dropping against the snow. His brother cautiously peered back at him. Anger and distrust all over his stone faced features.

' Don't you touch her again '

His voice was strained, rough, almost laced with hidden hostility as he breathed to regain himself. Damn, he used far too much magic then he had liked. He looked back at the heart in his hands and quickly all of his attention was on you. Your body was hanging limp. He had to place the back of his hand close to your nose, he only felt the faintest of breaths against his hand. That's all he needed. carefully he allowed the heart to flutter back into your chest. He waited. He hissed in anger when the small heart emerged from your chest again, another flake of pink shaving off and fluttering into the snow, disappearing with a soft snap.

'If you die Sweetheart..i'll kill ya myself '

He growled the words. The empty threat hanging in the air as he carefully placed the heart to your chest. Papyrus had walked over then, and he stiffened. He didn't say anything, and Sans could hear his heavy sigh.

"I hope you know what you're doing Sans"  
  
His voice was still gruff, assertive, but less hostile, quieter and confused. Even he himself couldn't believe that his brother risked his life for a human, nor could he believe that he almost ended his own brother's life over one. If Sans had deemed it that important, then there was a reason to believe that this human was special. He only hoped Sans knew just how huge this risk was. He crossed his arms, watching his brother attempt to return the soul for the third time...the fourth time. He almost felt bad for the display

' Oh, Sweetheart...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sorry  
> don't fret you're not dead just yet ahahaha i fucking love angst  
> btw, did you guys figure out what it was in Tori's pie? :3c


	4. Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Sans realizes..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the comments guys ugh i love ya'l so much! u v u looks like Tori and Sans might need to have a heart to heart talk about that pie huh? ayyyy 
> 
> also do you guys want smut in this fic? i had every intentions on making this fic raunchy sex, but damn the first chapter wrote it self and now im conflicted between sexual tension/frustration/ and bone zone. its whatever ya'll want. 
> 
> and i have a tumblr! feel free to bother me over there!!  
> http://teakinsins.tumblr.com/
> 
> a light, and non angst filled chapter. Gotta let you guys cool down before i destroy your happiness- i mean enjoy the chap!

You were in a sea of darkness. There was no pain, no promise of being kept safe, and certainly no murderous skeletons. Whatever this place was, you liked it. The last thing you remembered was Papyrus attacking you. You had screamed for Sans, but he never came. You bit your bottom lip. It would be so easy now, to just succumb to your death. It was so close, it was at your finger tips. If you reached out...

You did, your arm extending on its own. However what you felt was something else entirely. It was a hand, it curled around your own, you felt your fingers entwine with something else. They were cool, yet warm to the touch. It was a hand, it was bigger than yours, but you immediately felt a strong sense of safeness from it. You frowned, you couldn't see who the hand belonged to, but you knew. somewhere deep in your heart. You knew. So, you really were here for a purpose, and it was clear that it wasn't your time to die. You knew you'd go back to being in pain, but you had a purpose to live, you felt yourself shift as if you were walking in his direction, you parted your lips

"..Sans... "

Sans froze. The sixth time he had set the fragile heart into your chest it didn't shift back out, and instead you took a sharp ragged breath. You coughed, bits of blood tailing from your pale lips. Sans quickly broke the metal shackles and carefully cradled your body against his own. That was the first time you called his name. The first time you had acknowledged him, and the first time you had smiled so genuinely when your hazy eyes finally found his.

'I'm right here Sweetheart'

Sans let loose a breath he wasn't sure he was holding. The sweat that had accumulated on his head dripped down. He turned to his brother.

' Pap...I need food for her, I know you can do it... '

Sans heard Papyrus scoff at him, he didn't say anything as he turned on his heel to storm out of the Garage. Sans followed only when he made sure you were ok, and your soul was going to stay where it was, carefully taking you into the house.

Everything hurt. It hurt to move, to breath, hell it even hurt to move your eyes to take in your surroundings. Your body felt sluggish, and it protested every move it made. You were aware that you were laid on a couch. The familiar green of the fabric greeted your vision. You groaned and made an attempt to move but was met with intense blossoming pain. your eyes trailed down to your torso. The shirt you had been wearing was gone, replaced by bandages. You were bandaged from just under your collar bone all the way down to your hip. A thin red line seeped through the bandages. The next thing that you noticed was the smell of...pasta? It smelled amazing, and oh how your stomach growled for it. Though after that little pie incident you weren't sure how up for food you were. You winced as you attempted to pull yourself up, surprised by the hand that gently held your back and lifted you into a sitting position.

' Hey Sweetheart, how ya feelin '

His voice was smooth, rough. You couldn't help but notice the concern it was laced with. You watched as a bead of sweat trailed down his skull. Poor thing must be a constant nervous wreck. It was then that you realized he was waiting for you to speak. You opened your mouth but instead a harsh cough came from it. It burned and you hissed in pain. Sans only frowned at that and settled for brushing a strand of hair from your face. He was so careful, almost as if the single touch could do major harm to you. You couldn't help but give him a soft smile. You wondered if his bad boy act was just a show. Seems like it was. You decided to test the theory. Carefully, slowly. You reached your hand out until it gently rested on the side of San's face, taking note of the heated bone, and his light nervous blush. You gave the bone a gentle sweep of your thumb, and noticed him flinch.

"Thank you..for always saving me..Sans"

There it was again, his name from your lips. Sans didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to handle the touch. He found himself leaning against your palm before he near sprang away. His face heated in embarrassment? bashfulness? what the fuck was this feeling? He noticed your still outstretched hand where his face was just a mere second ago. Your eyes trailed to his face and there it was again. A smile. He felt the slight thump of his soul in response. The hell? He watched as you grimaced the thin red line growing. He knew you were bleeding again.

'Listen Sweetheart...you uh...need to eat...something..'

You quickly shook your head despite the pain it brought. You didn't want to. You'd sooner starve than attempt to eat another piece of whatever type of food was down here. You turned your eyes back to Sans and felt your heart break at his expression. Why did he have such an effect on you. He wasn't doing anything, but the way he tries so hard to hide the emotions he wears on his shoulders. you couldn't help but be drawn to them.

'I know the pie uh...was a bad idea...i'm sorry sweetheart, i really had no idea about that '

He apologized with a quick glance to the kitchen, a clank of pots was heard.

' But i promise, me nor Paps would feed ya anything...heartful '

Was that..did he really just. Your lips tugged before a light airy laugh filled the living room. Sans felt his eyes widen slightly. You laughed, you laughed at his terrible pun, and it was genuine. He listened to how it floated in the air, so light as to not bring you pain. He relished it. He wanted to hear it more. Out the corner of his eyes he saw a flash of red, and followed the hand that beckoned him.

You watched as Sans disappeared into the kitchen. The was the first time you've laughed in a long time. The feeling of laughing felt foreign to you, but you liked it. It was strange how you were able to laugh in such a situation. Sans had promised their food wouldn't have any extra additives, but how could you be sure? Then again You had trusted Sans with your life...on more than one occasion. That still didn't stop you from staring at the plate of Spaghetti that was set before you.

Oh god did it look marvelous. Perfect, and even sprinkled with cheese on top. There was also what looked like garlic bread on the side? Jeez how your stomach howled for it. You bit your bottom lip. What if the sauce was blood? what if it was -your- blood. what if the noodles were made fresh not from dough, but of your freshly peeled skin. what if-

' Please Sweetheart '

Sans Voice jolted you back to reality. How long had he been standing there, watching your face contort in tons of different emotions as you practically broke down the spaghetti to nuclear levels in your mind. You also finally noticed Papyrus standing in the doorway of the kitchen with his arms crossed, leaning against the frame and staring down at you. You gulped. Carefully you picked up the fork, swirling the pasta and lifting the fork close to your lips. Oh heavens it smelled divine, and you could have sworn you felt saliva drip down your lips. Carefully, and slowly you settled the fork into your mouth and froze.

Sans paid close attention to your reaction. He couldn't hide his wide grin the moment the fork hit your tongue. He saw your face lit up, eyes wide and a soft 'oh my god' leaving your lips. He glanced over at Papyrus and nearly choked on his own laughter. Pap's eyes were wide, but he couldn't hide that orange embarrassed glow that touched his cheekbones.

"oh my god, this...this is so good, its amazing" You gleamed. You could tell this was actual food. Made with so much love, it nearly brought tears to your eyes. You could feel the soft and warm buzz of the magic as all of your pain ceased to exist. You made short work of the rest and set the fork down on the empty plate.

"That was so good, Papyrus you're amazing! you must really love cooking"

Papyrus was at a lost for words. Instead he just glared..stared? This strange human whom his brother was so keen on protecting, was praising his food as if it was the greatest thing-

"OF COURSE HUMAN, IT WAS MADE BY THE GREATEST ROYAL GUARDSMAN. IT CANNOT BE COMPARED TO ANYTHING ELSE"

Papyrus's voice was loud, authoritative, yet softer? you couldn't explain it, but you were certain any animosity within his voice from before was gone. It was somehow refreshing. Strange. Was he coming around to you? Still too soon to actually tell. You did notice his embarrassment, it was similar to Sans's yet different. Like...a pouty child that was denied desert. Papyrus sucked his teeth before flinging off the oven mits that were on his hands and made his way to the door.

"I WILL RETURN SOON, I HAVE URGENT BUSINESS IN WATERFALL"

it was his only warning before the door slammed. You noticed Sans was still standing in the same spot.

'...You want to try walking?'

His voice was quiet. You almost forgot to even try. You took an experimental glance at your ankle, it was still bandaged, but there was no pain. Nothing hurt, you could breath without pain, look around the room without a booming headache, and finally, you could be able to walk. You shifted into a better posture, before you carefully pressed your weight down, and stood. You stumbled slightly, not use to actually putting your legs to use. You used the coffee table for stability and steadied yourself. You looked at Sans, still rooted to the frame of the kitchen. You took a step. You didn't fall. Another. A slight wobble. Before you knew it you were taking small steps, and then you were standing before Sans, looking right into his eyes, and you couldn't help but smile.

' You did it Sweetheart '

God damnit. He could feel the sweat beading on his skull. Damn did you even know what your smile did to him? no, of course not. It was fucking him up, sending him into a spiral of confusion. What the fuck was wrong with him. He looked down into your eyes, they were bright, swirling with new found joy at the fact that you were healed. He expected you to be afraid, he expected you to run the fuck out of there as soon as you figured you could walk. He expected you to dust him, as payback for the hell you've been through. Instead you, you trusted his words. His actions, his brother. You didn't deserve to fall here, not a soul as pure, bright, as forgiving as yours. He wanted to keep you, to protect you from everything and every one. to lock you away for himself. Was that so wrong of him? He jolted again. What the fuck was he thinking? keep you? that sounded like he might actually..he took another look at you again.

"I'll admit, I'm gonna miss you carrying me around everywhere."

You had stepped back but your eyes were glazed over as you remembered back to when he had you cradled against him. How your form fit perfectly against him. How you nuzzled into him against the chilled air of Snowdin. How your cheeks grew rosy and wind kissed.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my~ where is pap off to now


	5. Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm not too good with fight scenes forgive me ;;   
> sorta long chapter? i wanted to get all the fight into one chapter xux

  
It's been a few days since you were healed, and during those few days you've gotten yourself acquainted to the brother's home. Sans was always by your side, and Papyrus would always manage to leave a meal for you. He was a sweet heart, albeit rough along the edges. You've concluded that you've finally broken the ice with him. You also couldn't leave the safety of the house. Even though you get to have fresh air in the form of sitting on the stoop and even going around the perimeter, Sans had made it adamant that you don't stray any further. Even though every monster in Snowdin already knew who you were, what you were, and most importantly, that you were Sans. It left a warm feeling in your soul to know you were cared for by these two brothers.

You were on the stoop, Papyrus had gone off to waterfall, and Sans was at work, doing sentry duty. You were trusted enough to not run away. You weren't injured, and for once, you felt happy. You smiled, a puff of your breath hanging in the air as you leaned to draw a face in the snow. It was a crisp day, the sky was clouded but clear, not many monsters were out. You felt bored. You stretched and stood, the cold air against your body made you shiver but you smiled. You walked around to the back of the house, then back at the front. You gave a pout and instead turned and began to walk away from the house. You gave a look back behind you. You'd get in trouble for this, but you wanted just a little more out of this day. Your feet carried you away until the house was out of sight.

Sans sighed, he settled for staring into the vast emptiness of white from his position behind his sentry station. It was mid afternoon, and he just knew you were outside again. You loved being outside, the coolness of the air always made your cheeks blush and your nose lightly pink. He loved that. He wanted to wrap you into his arms and keep you warm. He couldn't deny it any further, He was smitten. Even if he lied he couldn't hide the truth. He knew keeping you at the house was stifling for you, but he wanted you safe. To know that when he walked through, you'd be there, on the couch, or in the kitchen, hell you could even be in his room, so long as you were there, smiling, greeting him, waving at him with, dressed in his clothes. He hid his red face in his palms. God dammit. A gust of wind blew and it drew his attention long enough to notice the bit of red fabric that was in front of him.

Papyrus stood before him, arms crossed, a scowl on his features. His face was contorted in a snarl as he stared down his brother.

"Where is the human Brother"

His voice was low, questioning, and it was...worried?

'What's up boss..you look-'

Papyrus's gloved hand rose up to silence his brother.

"Now isn't the time Sans, a mole squeaked...Undyne is here"

That was enough for Sans to slam his palms against the counter of the Stand as he stood quickly.

'WHAT?!'

You smiled, you made it to the library without question or any issues. Maybe it was Sans's jacket that you wore. Either way you welcomed the warmth that hit your face when you walked in. The monsters at the table scrunched up, but said nothing. You shifted to the shelves, choosing to pick from the books on the other side, and glanced for a few that were interesting enough to read while the house was empty. Maybe if you found a few it'll hold you over, that and you'd needed to get back to the house before they returned home. You heard a scuffling from outside and peeked around the shelf to glance to the window. A blur of Black and blue dashed past. You blinked and then it skidded back and stopped in front of the library doors. You quickly darted back behind the shelf with a gulp. No doubt about it, you knew what it was, rather who it was. Suddenly you worried that maybe you should have stayed home.

You heard the door slam open, making you flinch. As quietly and quickly as you could muster you sneaked around the isles until you were at the last one at the very back. The light from the backdoor shone down on the books and if you could just reach for the knob..

"Where is it?!"

The voice boomed just as a loud crack of splintering wood was heard. You took the opportunity of the scared screams of the monsters to open the door and scamper out the back. Why was she here? did Papyrus give you away? no, You had gained his trust. He wouldn't have given you up so unjustly. It wasn't like him to deceive, even if he pretended to. You bit your lip. Where should you run..to the house? No not yet, you needed to draw her away from destroying the house.

Your legs were sprinting into the woods even before your mind registered. They carried you far into the woods. You had no idea where you were, and the blinding sun against the stark white snow made it hard to see. You slid on some ice hidden under the snow, and you went down. Crashing into the snow and sliding to a stop on your stomach. You hissed but upon hearing crunching snow you quickly scrambled behind a tree. Your hands flew to cover the scream as a blue spear pierced itself into the bark of the tree beside you. Your entire body stilled and you dropped your breathing. You had no way of stopping her, of reasoning with her. At least not now.

Sans slid to a stop in front of the house. His eyes caught the ajar door and he quickly raced inside slamming the door open. His eyes quickly scanned every wall, every door.

'Where are you Sweetheart!?'

Nothing. He felt his voice hang in the air, waiting for you to respond. He felt dread. Where the hell were you. If you weren't hiding here then were..where..

"Sans!"

Papyrus grabbed his shoulder and wrenched him from the house, pointing a clawed finger to the library where the door was broken off the hinges. Sans jerked free, and teleported inside without hesitation. He took in the destroyed Table and counter. He could smell you, your sweet scent hung against the shelves and he followed it. He eyed the back door, eyes going wide as he settled on your fading footsteps that lead into the forest. Shit.

'Papyrus! This way!'

He had to keep his cool, He hadn't smelled your blood yet. He was around you enough to know the smell of your scent, your blood, to feel the gravity of your Soul. He had memorized everything about you. Of course he would. He scowled in his head for being so infatuated. Just how far did you run? He came to a stop at a tree. You where here. no less than a few mere minutes before. He walked around and took note of the semi de-materialized spear in the bark in front of it. Dammit. He was always a minute too late. He dashed off in the direction of your steps.

He froze. Red eyes wide. There you were! You were on the bridge, You were pulling your body backwards against the wooden floor of the bridge, you had fallen back due to the bridges sway. You were holding a hand up in the air, pleading. The air fizzed with magic as Sans summoned his bones and quickly the erupted from the snow, stark, and roughly dragging through the snow towards Undyne, who had her spears ready.

'Undyne!'

"SANS"

All at once everything came to a halt. You were scared out of your mind. Undyne had caught up with you faster than you wanted, and had cornered you on the bridge. You gulped, not use to the sway of the bridge. The last time you had crossed this, Sans was carrying you. Undyne had faltered as Sans had finally found her, and you. Your eyes darted between the two. Sans had his hand raised towards Undyne, His eye blazing with Red flame. Undyne had a large blue Spear in her grasp, bits of magic cracking along the shaft like lightning. Her body was covered by a black shining armor. Her head covered with the heavy black helm. Bright stark red hair erupted from the top in a waterfall of tresses behind her. You were left to wonder what she looked like under all that heavy gear. None the less, she was terrifying as hell.

"Sans! There you are! Look, I aint mad you kept this from me, but i AM mad you didn't kill it yet! or told me about it!!! Not even Paps told me!"

Her voice was heavy, dulled by her panting and muddled by the helm. Sans looked guilty, but he didn't falter. You knew he had to lie. Anything to keep you alive. You could feel his stare.   
  
Sans couldn't take his eyes from you. He kept scanning across every bit of your form, You were ok, shaken and scared, but unharmed. He didn't know he had been holding his breath. He exhaled. The moment he did the spear was pointed at him.

"Why are you hiding a human Sans"

Dammit, why couldn't she shut up. Her voice was annoying right now. All he wanted was to go home, with you in his arms. He growled and a blaster materialized behind him.

'That human is mine, I found it, I decide what to do with it. Why should i give it ta someone who can't even go to the drop themselves for one'

He spat. It was true, Undyne didn't dare go near the ruins or the drop. She wanted to steal and take what wasn't hers, and do it with little effort, and alter the story to make it in her favor. To make it look good in his brothers Eyes. He grinned.

'It musta hurt ya, that Pap kept it from ya'

He pressed. If he could distract her long enough, you could craw to the other side of the bridge. His station was near there, he'd feel much better if you were there instead of swaying several feet above ground.

"Shut up Sans! I'll wipe your Punny ass into Dust!"

She raised her palm high and a barrage of spears hurled towards him in a chaotic rage. Shit, now she was mad for sure. Where the fuck was Papyrus. He was kept on his toes as he dodged. He missed a step and a spear tore through the sleeve of his jacket.

'Damn girl, i haven't seen ya this mad since Alphy's rejected ya'

He grinned, ah yea, that hit a nerve, because a wall of spears emerged behind her. He quickly summoned two blasters. The moment they blazed past her, he released the blasts. Both collided with force and snow kicked up in all directions from the after math.

You watched from your position. you had steadied yourself into kneeling and gripping the ropes of the bridge for dear life. The bridge swayed harshly from the after blast and you gasped as wind and snow bit at your face. You gaped as the two fought. That's when you heard it. A spear slicing through the air, it tore through the rope at the edge of the bridge. For a moment it kept the lines taught, but the crackles of magic set off a small spark, and the edges began to fray. You knew if you moved the lines would snap under your carefully dispersed weight.

"Sans!!"

He froze at the call of his name. He was careful to not let any of Undyne's attacks head your way. Yet your voice was frightened, panicked. He knew why then. Shit, one of the spears he had deflected hit the bridge. God dammit, why wasn't he more careful. He noticed two things. Undyne was racing for him, and the sound of the rope snapping. Your screams filled his ears, as well as the air around them as you held tight to the rope as the bridge collapsed. Undyne also stopped because Sans had side stepped and raced for you. Watching as he b-lined for the ledge. No, no no no You weren't going to die on him like this. Not impaled against the sharp rocks below. Under his watch you would never be harmed anymore than you already have been. Your soul was too fragile, and it needed to be repaired...by him. He dived into the snow and to the edge his hand blazing red as he reached out towards your falling form. Eyes wide as he managed to catch your soul, turning it red, your body sharply jerked in the air to a stop. Good. he caught you. But now he had a problem.

"Why are you risking your life for this Human Sans?"

Came Undyne's voice as a armored foot pressed against his back. A blue spear materializing in her hand, aimed right at the back of his head. She laughed. Sure She'd get a ton of shit for Killing Sans, but damn this was an opportunity she'd never get again.

She brought the spear down, and it clanked against something loud, and was knocked from her hand. Sans peered over his shoulder barely able to see the bone that deflected Undyne.

'About damn Time'

He growled. He turned quickly back to you, and held his other hand out a blaster quickly forming under you as he settled you down on top of it, and quickly released your soul.

You blinked in surprise the moment you felt the blaster under you. It was hot with the buzz of magic waiting to charge. you took note of the red eyes that glared up at you. Blazing and angry. Oh, of course, they were sentient beings, like dogs? You wondered before your hand slid against the bone, in a light pet. The blaster made a strange noise and the hum of magic lowered into..a purr? it was weird and it made you smile.

"oh, aren't you just a big softy" you cooed, giving it another pet.

"Thank you for saving me" You knew it could have easily gobbled you up. Or even went against Sans and blasted your body to the other side. Either way. You were certain you made another good friend. You shifted to straddle the blaster as if you were riding a horse. The giant head moving upwards back towards the ledge and to safety. however it didn't let you down. Instead it stayed hovering just above the ledge and where Sans and Undyne were posed.

Sans took a glance up. Good, you were safe, and...waving to him? what the hell, you were happy and smiling even though you were just..He sighed. Even the damn blaster was no match against your sweetness. He only felt a tinge of jealousy as he turned his attention back towards Undyne. Papyrus now standing beside him.

"I'm Surprised you lasted as long as you did Sans"

'You were watchin the whole time?'

Sans was furious. Papyrus could have saved you. Hell or even called Undyne off. A test of strength by putting you in danger put a sour taste in his mouth.

"That's enough Undyne. It is clear we need to have a talk..."

Papyrus grimaced crossing his arms. Undyne moved to argue but when faced with a wall of blazing red bones, she stopped. dropping whatever spears she had readied and her shoulders seemed to have slouched.

"Sans, take the human, I will deal with Undyne's transgression"

'...sure thing boss'

Sans quickly waved towards the blaster, and you held on as it dived down to float along side Sans as he walked back towards the house. The walk back was quiet, and you could feel the tension in the air. You were guilty. Even though you were warned to not leave the house, you did, and because of it, you had gotten into danger again. Your face fell into a frown. You needed to apologize. You carefully slid from the blaster when you arrived at the front door. The blaster in turn nudged you before it de-materialized. Sans lead you into the house, you walked in slowly with your head down. You flinched when you heard the door slam. You gulped but then found yourself pressed against the back of the door. Sans's hand slammed against the door beside your head. He was close. So close you could have thought you felt his breath against your face. Maybe it was the chill of the air, no, it was definitely Sans. You could see the frustration in his eyes as they bore into your own. You could feel the heat on your cheeks. Your blood making your cheeks even redder. Sans was so close, you could feel your heartbeat thumping in your chest. Was he going to kiss you like this? while he was filled with so many emotions? Could he kiss you? Would he let himself Kiss you, Would you let _YOU_ kiss him? Your eyes lowered. You were going to find out.

He was mad, more or so upset that he almost lost you. And even then. He couldn't have done much if Undyne had stabbed him in the back. He was a swirl of confused emotions. He had pinned you against the door, fully intent on giving you a harsh lecture about not listening to him, to scare you a little. But fuck. The look in your eyes, they were full of sorrow. He knew right then, that you were going to apologize to him, To tell him how sorry you were for leaving. But then, you blushed. Your cheeks a heavy dark pink. Already pink from the wind during the ride home, and now from him. His proximity, his being that was so close. It was then that he realized what position he had put you in. That he put himself in. He caught himself leaning in, focused on your lips. He couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to, and then, your eyes lowered to half lid, then closed, expecting him. God dammit...why were you so cute, so sweet... He watched your lips part, oh fuck, don't do that. Not like this. Don't put on that expression, It wasn't meant for him. It wasn't-

"Sans.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be fluff~ i promise...and Pap scolding Undyne


	6. Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typed Papyrus normally instead of in caps for this chapter, i kinda like him having a loud voice, but not -as- loud as our normal cinnabone. 
> 
> Also shorter chapter than expected

  
"..Sans"

Your voice only drew him in. Sans couldn't help but lean closer. So close. His hand beside your head had curled up into a ball. He could feel your shuddering breaths that broke against his face. He moved closer, but was surprised when he was met with resistance. He looked down to see that you had settled your palms against his chest and had pushed him back, stopping him.

You drew in your lip and bit down on it as you pushed him back again, softly. He finally snapped and pulled away from you. His eyes searching your face. You gulped and exhaled a breath. The uncomfortable silence hung in the air as you rubbed your arm and looked away from him. You chose to focus on your words instead.

"I don't...I'm not..."

Your words stuttered out anyway. Your heart felt heavy you couldn't help but clutch at the fabric over your chest. Almost as if you could squeeze it to stop your jitters. Even though you had admitted to feeling something for Sans, you didn't want to act on them in fear that those feelings were only brought up due to him always saving you. You liked him as a friend? with the potential? you weren't even sure. But you were sure of one thing. Sans was a confused ball of frustrated emotions. It was clear to you that he was angry, irritated, his emotions berated. He had acted on them without really knowing what he was doing. It read clearly on his face.

When you looked up at him he had been looking away from you, clearly upset with himself for crossing your comfort lines. You wondered if this would effect your friendship? was that a thing between you both? Sure he had saved you countless times but, did you consider him a friend? or were you just using him...to escape? to survive?

Sans had remained quiet the entire time after you had pushed him away. Were you upset? Sad? scared? damn, he shocked even himself. He snarled under his breath. Fuck this. He dragged his palm against his face as he sighed. It caught your attention and you began to fidget. He took a few steps back from you and quickly mumbled a 'sorry' and shuffled up the stairs. He couldn't deal with whatever state he was in. Sure as hell was inner turmoil. He didn't even get this messed up when he and Paps would have a bad fight. He flinched when he realized he had slammed his door.

You jumped at the sound of Sans's door slamming. The sound, echoing loudly in the quiet house. You settled a hand over your beating heart in an attempt to calm it down as you ushered into the living room. you set yourself down on the couch. You wanted nothing more than to help Sans sort through his feelings, but you knew you wouldn't be much help. You understood, He was a monster, and it was apparent that monsters in the underground shielded away every emotion labeled 'weak' in order to sustain their life, their survival. You couldn't deny that it pained you to realize that the monsters were cruel to each other and themselves, but you knew the reason Sans was this way, was because of those very same weak emotions trying to make themselves known.

You sighed choosing to flip on the tv. Mettaton's voice flowed through, and you watched with little interest. You sat through several shows until you realized it must have been several hours later, because Papyrus had returned. He swiftly walked past, stomped up to his room and closed his door. A Moment later he returned and glanced at you. You could tell he wanted to say something to you, but he didn't instead he went into the kitchen. Hearing Papyrus in the kitchen settled you down some. You leaned back against the couch.

A mitten covered hand was before your eyes, waving for your attention. When had you dozed off? You blinked and reached for whatever Papyrus had held out to you. It was a cup. It looked like tea? You took a curious glance at the taller Skeleton and he simply scoffed.

"Your soul is in Distress Human. I do not know why nor do i Care. But drink this and then SLEEP"

You peered into the cup. The tea was a beautiful shade of Yellow, no. It was gold. There was a small yellow flower floating inside and the Tea itself looked as if it were shimmering with flecks of gold. It smelled just as wonderful as it looked, a blend of honey and honeysuckle? It was too beautiful to drink. You simply stared at it.

"It's golden flower tea. however, I do remember tea is meant to be drunk hot. Drink human"

You took a tiny experimental drink. You froze. It tasted like a literal slice of heaven. It was warm, soothing, the taste tingled on your tongue before it blended into the smooth flavor. You gulped down the rest and settled the empty cup on the table.

"Thank you"

You mumbled with a soft tired smile. You felt your body finally taking the blunt from today's activities and you slouched against the sofa. papyrus swiftly scooped up the cup and returned to the kitchen. By the time he had returned to you were already fast asleep, choosing to stretch out along the couch. A soft snore dropped from your lips. Out like a light.

Sans groaned rubbing his temples in frustration. How the fuck could he deal with all these..emotions. He didn't think he had it in him to feel so many multiple things at once. The most prominent being the urge to possess you, to control you, dominate you, to pin you down and force you into submission. To make you scream in pain, to cry out your pleads, to beg for your life.

But then...He wanted to hold you, to protect you, to keep you hidden away like a treasure. He wanted to see you smile, to smile at him. To laugh, to hold your hand. To settle into your warmth. To wrap his arms around you, nuzzle into your neck.

Sans hissed in mild anger, just as he was about to go into a tantrum his door swung open. Pap stood in the door way with a frown.

"I gave the human Tea, it is your job to look after it"

'her'

"Whatever."

"As i was saying. The Soul is very..unsettled. Go fix it"

' _her_ '

"Ugh What does it matter?"

'It matters ta me!'

"It is a human, it is not staying. It is not yours. It is a thing. Our object. It is our ticket to the king"

'She isn't anyone's ticket. She isn't a thing. She is mine!'

"Yours?"

' _MINE_ '

Sans stopped. He recoiled with a grimace. The fuck was he saying...again?! This time he really did smack his forehead. He pushed past Papyrus and his smug expression and stomped down the stairs. He needed air. He needed to be away from you, from Papyrus, away from this house. He stormed past the living room and stopped. He spared you a glance. He noticed your arm dangling off the side of the couch, your light snores, and your sight shivering.

He moved closer and carefully inspected your soul. It really was unsettled. The frail heart had a strange murmur. He knew it was his fault. Did he scare you that badly? No, you were just as confused as he was, and you weren't sure of what it was you were feeling either. Especially not when your Soul was so fragile. He coaxed it back into your chest and shrugged out of his coat. He rested it over your form and watched your face relax. Your sleeping face was cute, at ease, your features so natural. He reached to move a stray hair when he forced his hand to stop.

Dammit. He was doing it again. He turned on his heel and quickly left the house. He needed something to punch, to kick, to dust. Anything to give him some solidity on just exactly who he was. _What_ he was. He didn't notice was the hum of something deep in the bushes watching. Waiting. He also missed the pair of eyes that followed his every move. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a cliff hanger but ya'll thought there would be kissu's this chapter didn't ya'll?   
> -mechanical laughter-


	7. Waterfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been a few days, March is turning into a busy month, however i'll try to squeeze out another chapter! I'm sorry this one is a little more wordy in terms of description, But necessary for the next chapter  
> (mainly because i'm so excited to write the next one!!)

  
You woke to the smell of Spaghetti. You blinked the sleep away and adjusted into a sitting position. A yawn left your lips as you stretched. You didn't mean to fall asleep but after the tea you just felt like you needed to. Maybe the tea put your soul at ease. You smiled a little at the steaming plate of spaghetti that was on the coffee table before you. You reached for it and immediately sighed with satisfaction as you ate. It was wonderful as always.

You took a look out the window and noticed it was darker, most lights were out, and from the quietness of the house, Papyrus was gone, and so was Sans. You sighed. You really hated to be left alone, but you also wanted to explore more. There had to me more to the underground than just Snowdin alone. You finished off your spaghetti and stood to head into the kitchen. Maybe if you went now, from the looks of things it was around sleeping time or so you assumed..You had heard something among the monsters, that a place called Waterfall was literally just up the ways. There you heard they would obtain these crystals and stones as well as..you scrunched up your nose. Bugs. It was a hot spot for bug hunting apparently.

Not that you wanted to go there for bugs, but more or so for the crystals that 'sparkled like stars'. you smiled a little to yourself. Maybe if you had gotten some stones and rocks, you could entertain yourself by making jewelry or something. Maybe it would also bridge the growing gap between you and Sans. It was a gap you didn't like. You found yourself frowning. You really wanted to talk with him about what happened, but at the same time, you had wanted him to feel what he had been denied? missing? what was it? either way, you could think of a few ways to ease into a comfortable relationship with sans. You stopped relationship? no. no. You shook your head. ' _Platonic_ ' Relationship you corrected.

You quickly moved about the house gathering a few things you found that you would need, small backpack, band-aids, bandage wraps. You doubled back into the kitchen and smiled when you saw Pap's leftover spaghetti, taking some of it and placing it into a easy bowl for carrying. Carefully you placed it into your bag of things. Should anything go wrong you at least could heal yourself. You wrote a note and left it taped to San's door. You also took the liberty of slipping on his jacket that you had awoken to. Choosing to heft it over the small backpack. At least if anything, you would appear to look like Sans from a distance. That alone would buy you some time.

You left out the front door, stopping to shield your eyes from the wind of cold air. You moved on, carefully keeping to the side, and keeping low. There weren't many monsters out, but you didn't want to take that chance. Wherever Sans was, it was near and around Snowdin. Papyrus was another story, He went farther, and you wanted to go just as far as he. You tracked through the snow. Keeping your hands tucked into the pockets of Sans's jacket. It kept your mid section warm but your legs were a whole another issue.

You had been walking for a while before coming to a small stretch in the path, it was almost like a bridge of land, on either side was water, large bricks of ice sliding through with a bob. The wind was still, and a thick blinding fog hung in the air. You couldn't help but gulp. From the looks of it, you were right between Snowdin and Waterfall, and right past this small stretch of land you'd be there. You had made good time, no one had noticed you, and you didn't get into any trouble. If this kept up you'd be able to gather the stones and quickly head back.

You took a step, then another, and before you knew it you were quickly jogging across. Your feet crunched against the ground. Gravel. You smiled, you made it. There was still some fog in the air so you used it to sneak further in and ducked behind...a sentry station? It was Sans's for sure. You ducked down behind the counter. You smiled a little as you counted the empty mustard containers. He wasn't here, which meant he was still in Snowdin somewhere. You peeked around the corner, looking for any signs of life, you spotted none, but just as you were going to move you ducked back down. You heard footsteps approaching quickly.

A armored hand slammed down on the top of the counter, and it nearly made you jump from fear. You cowered under, trying to hide yourself as quietly as possible. You knew that hand. It was Undyne. She was frustrated about something. A low growl passed from her, followed by rapid tapping? It sounded like she was sending a text..filled with anger. You heard her shuffle a bit before heading on, her heavy footsteps fading. You dared peek over the counter, you were just able to see her retreating form. You took a mental note to not go in that direction.

You waited another few minutes before darting from the station and down the path. There wasn't much of another path to take, that is until you emerged into the next room. It was breathtaking. A large waterfall split the room, accompanied by small flower like bridges connecting the smaller pathways that lead into another room. you smiled and carefully tracked across stopping to hold your hand in the water, it was cool, but not cold. nearly lukewarm. You smiled as you made your way into the next room.

You stopped again, clearly stunned once more, it was a dark room, nearly black, but the room was brought to life with golden flecks of pollen? they seem to sparkle and twinkle in the air as the soft breeze blew. Bright cyan flowers also set the room aglow. They swayed lightly, as if beckoning you. You went. Moving nearly on your own as you found yourself in front of one. They were tall, but only came up to your waist You leaned to inhale but stopped. Most of the flowers in the room had swayed in your direction, whispers dancing through the room, across the air. You heard a passing conversation;

_'So?...Don't you have any wishes to make?'_

You rose a brow but turned to the next flower bending as it leaned your way.

_'hmmm, just one, but...its kind of stupid.'_

Your eyes scanned the room, settling on a few more flowers as your body moved to each.

_'Don't say that! Come on, I promise i won't laugh.'_

You were enamored, you quickly craned your neck to search for more flowers, the faint blue glow dusted the walls from the next room, and you nearly ran in that direction. You entered the room with more flowers, soft whispers filling the air again as you moved towards the first.

_'Someday, I'd like to climb this mountain we're all buried under.'_

You felt a pang in your heart, your hand coming to clutch at the fabric right against your chest. As if to ease the small pain. You bit your lip as you continued to the next.

_'Standing under the sky, looking at the world all around..as it burns, as all the humans die, i want them to feel our grief.'_

You recoiled, shock on your features. That...wasn't what you had in mind. You still had a few more flowers to go. You dared with another.

_'..pain, agony, heartache, torment.'_

You gulped. Maybe you should stop.

_'I want their souls to shatter.'_

You held your hands over your ears. The voices seemed to have grown in volume and it sounded warped, twisted.

_'I wish...'_

three more flowers to go.

_'that humans would dust...dissolve...crack..and then..'_

two more

 _'...hey, you said you wouldn't laugh at it!'_  
  
one more, you shivered as you approached.

_'Sorry, its just funny...that's my wish too.'_

You weren't aware of the tears that were streaming down your face. You crumpled down hands still over your face, You noticed the flowers had all turned towards you, swaying back and forth almost as if they were singing.

_'haha, hee hee hee'_

where they laughing at you? you had missed one flower, towards the back of the room. It's petals swaying as it laughed. Almost as if the others had heard, they began to laugh too. The room filling with twisted laughter.

"Stop it!" you screamed, but was only met by...your own voice.

_'Stop it!'_

_'Stop it!'_

_'Stop it!'_

_**'stop it!'** _

You whimpered. This was a nightmare, the flowers took your voice and warped the pitch, making your own words neurotic to even yourself. You sobbed, you managed to push to your feet and break into a harsh run. Your feet slamming against the gravel so hard it resounded against the walls. This was a bad idea, horrible, how could anyone wish for such a thing. You Ran through he darkened halls, You kept going nearly slipping on the damp gravel. Your lungs burned and your legs slowed to a stop despite not wanting to.

You had no idea where you were, you swiftly turned to go the way you came but which way was that? The room was darkened. You stayed still for a moment longer before you could make out a faint glow. You followed, the small path opened up to another room and you let your mouth drop.

The ceiling was high, and speckled across it were crystals. They shimmered and sparkled, just like stars, you couldn't take your eyes off them, it was breathtaking. You smiled, now this was a treasure. It may not have been stars, but it was damn sure close. You allowed your eyes to wander and noticed the crystals dusted the walls, and some that had fallen, were scattered about he floor. Now that you had a good look, the area wasn't dark at all, rather, it was exactly like walking down the street at night, illuminated by the moon and fading street lights.

You crouched to pick up a few of them and nestled them into your pocket. Once you were satisfied, and a pocket full of crystals later, you were making your way back. Nothing looked familiar, and no matter how you tried to deny it. You were lost.

You sighed. you wouldn't allow yourself to panic, not just yet. You remembered the room with the flowers and cringed. You'd have to back track through them, but they were also your halfway mark. Your pace quickened at the thought and soon as you rounded a corner you collided with something hard.

"Ouch!" you reeled back, your hand rubbing your sore nose. Did you walk into a wall? No. Your eyes trailed up and were met with blazing, angry red. You gulped and shrunk in on yourself. He looked to have been sweating. His grin was low, set in a snarl as he glared down at you. Before you could utter his name his hand lashed out and grabbed your wrist and held it up jerking your body upwards. You winced at the sharp pain. Your other hand flying to try to pry his fingers from your quickly bruising skin.

"It hurts!"

You rasped out, but before you could plead again, you were jerked forward, seemingly like a forced pull, and the world around you blackened and bottomed out into nothing. Just as you screamed Sans dropped you into the void. Your body fell into the darkness, and then onto something plush and soft. A bed? Not just any bed, it was Sans's bed. You wheezed as you regained your breath, and your mind.

Sans was angry, no. Not angry, he was livid. Pissed. He knew for a fact that he didn't return to the house until the next day. What he expected to find was one of Papyrus's rant, about how he didn't return, and you'd be sitting on the couch, lazily watching MTT and eating spaghetti. What he didn't expect, was you to be gone, and Papyrus near worry filled rage? he didn't know how to describe his brother's odd mood, but it took him a good few minutes to calm him. Papyrus had stated how he had left shortly after cooking dinner for you, having to drop off a few things to Undyne. When he left you were still sleeping, so he didn't think anything of it.

He was already pissed at you for making his brother a confused angry ball of gas. He grew ten times as angry when he read your note.

_'Hey Sans, I'm going on a walk, i should be back by the time you read this'_

but you weren't.

The first thing he felt was worry. His soul was swamped with uneasy feelings as he bolted to look for you. You weren't anywhere. No one had seen you, heard you, no one even knew you had left. Sans thought your soul had finally shattered, and your body buried under the piles of snow, cold, alone. He grimaced. He knew you were stronger than that, but at the same time, your soul was frailer than your body.

He had stopped to nearly scream when he couldn't find you. Where the fuck were you. His power slipped and his eye seeped with his emotions. He blinked to his sentry station at the entrance to waterfall and he froze. Your scent was there. Collected inside his sentry station. You were in waterfall?! without him? Without anyone? Frantically he blinked through every room, calling for you.

Finally, he had came to a room, He was on the verge of unsheathed tears at the sight of you. Bending down and gathering crystals, a warm smile on your face as you pocketed a few, and turned to head his way. He waited for you to notice him, you didn't and you walked right into him. He would have laughed at your red nose, had he not been over come with his joy, anger, and relief.

He grabbed hold of your wrist then and hefted you. He had every intention of showing you just how angry he was first, then show you how relieved he was, and then show you how he never wanted you out of his sight again. He blinked right back to his room and dumped you down on his bed. He waited until you gathered your bearings from the blink When your eyes finally met his, they were swirling with confusion, sorrow, and regret.

"It's too late for apologies Sweetheart'


	8. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had every intention on having Sans Rape Reader this chapter  
> but i just...couldn't..Reader is 2Sweet4me...  
> so i removed the tag, and added other tags ;3c   
> btw i have a tumblr!! feel free to talk to me i'm a lonely sheep ;w;   
> http://teakinsins.tumblr.com/

You couldn't tear your eyes from off of Sans even if you tried. You had propped yourself on shaky elbows, you were a contortion of fear. You had never seen him so upset. You guessed he was still a little pissed from yesterday, and then you go and leave...Your bottom lip trembled as he took a step.

"Sans...Sans I'm sorry I-"

'Sweetheart. Ya a'int leaving outta here without a punishment'

His voice was gruff, stern, and you stuttered over your own words. You felt fear ebbing at your soul. Your eyes quickly scanning for a hasty escape. the only one being the door. That or jump out the window two stories down. You felt the mattress give as Sans settled his knee down on it, leaning over you. Your breath hitched and your eyes caught with his. You watched his hand closely. As it rose painstakingly slowly to hover over your chest. You could see the beads of sweat that dusted his skull. As if he were debating on what exactly to do with his hand.

He was a nervous wreck. He wanted so badly to pull your form against his and express his feelings, but...he couldn't. There was something splurging him on. Was it the look of fright in your eyes? The look of how his prey would look seconds before he'd dust them. Crushing their pathetic souls in his palms. But you weren't pathetic...and you weren't prey, and he damn sure wasn't going to crush your soul, however...

The sounds of tearing fabric was heard as his hand had clawed into your shirt and tore it open, revealing your skin. Damn. He hasn't seen your flesh in a while. The last time he caught a glimpse of it. It was speckled with bruises, cuts, gashes, and nasty discolored red and pink splotches. Now...your skin was flawless, A beautiful shade, untouched and lightly glistened with sweat.

Sans felt himself hesitate. Shit, he couldn't tear his eyes from your chest, how it rose and fell in slightly rapid successions. How your hand and arm covered your front.

'No Hidin' Sweetheart...'

Sans's voice was deeper, full-toned, and it reverberated against your form. What had gotten into him? You trembled out of unknown confusion. You didn't think scaring you shitless was a good punishment. Then again, you didn't really know what kind of power Sans possessed. Or how good of a control he had over them. You wanted to help him. You needed to think. This wasn't the right way to get someone to apologize. How-

Your thoughts were halted when you felt a harsh tug, your back arched and a breathless scream tore from your lips. You had shut your eyes, but when you opened them, Sans's room was a glow in pink. the soft pastel pink of your Soul. He held it in his hands, cradling it. You shivered at the sheer force of how vulnerable you felt. how Exposed you were.

'That's better...Now then...You were gone for exactly..8 hours..that's 8 dunks, but in your case Sweetheart..8 slivers.'

Slivers? what? You blinked in confusion, your eyes paying close attention. Sans had carefully palmed your soul with one hand. The other had a flaked piece of your fragile soul between index and thumb fingers. Your eyes caught with his the second he harshly tugged at the flake, much like how one would rip a band-aid off of skin. The sound matching it.

Sans Watched as your body contorted in pain and your shrill scream filled his room. Oh god, he loved your voice. Your screams. Your terror. This was what he lived for

_RIP_

This was his purpose, to deliver pain, to destroy whomever had the gall to challenge him.

_RIP_

Monsters hated him for being a tease. For teasing them with his 1HP and not being able to Dust him. For him being Papyrus's brother, and for him to live so 'carefree'

_RIIIP_

Heh, he peeled that one rather agonizingly slowly. Satisfaction across his flushed face. Damn how he grew to like the sound your soul made as he tore it to shreds. heh. get it?

'5 more Sweetheart'

He cooed. His fingers traced your soul, and he smiled. You were taking it like a champ.

_RIP_

  
_RIP_

  
_RIP_

  
_RIP_

Maybe you weren't as fragile as he thought. Or...so he thought. He didn't even notice how you had curled up in on yourself into a tight ball. Your eyes shut tightly closed, Your face tear stained, and cries trembled from your bitten lips. Sobs racked your form and your body shook harshly despite you trying to stop it.

Sans froze.

He was a monster in every sense of the word. His ' _blood_ ' boiled at the fact that this is how he should love to see you. Torn, broken, completely at his will. Yet..The overwhelming feeling of disgusting shit he felt for himself in this exact moment forced those feelings aside.

"I'm sorry...I'm Sorry, I'm s-sorry, Please..p-please stop..it hurts so much....Sans"

Sans had realized then, that you had been repeating that phrase over and over, like a broken record. When did you start pleading? he didn't even hear you while he was so immersed in his actions. When he looked into his palm he gaped. Your Soul was impossibly dull, a faint pulse. Sans watched with wide eyes as a crack began to form, and then streak across the length of the heart, a light 'crack' could be heard as your soul began to shatter.

'Oh no, No no NO! Sweetheart **NO** '

His voice boomed. He quickly watched you, your body limp, un-moving. Your eyes were closing, and Sans nearly screamed.

'DON'T!'

He bellowed, and your eyes slowly, lazily found his. It hurt to breath. It hurt so much, burned even, but you knew deep in your heart that you couldn't allow yourself to die. Sleep for a few days yes, but not die. You had made the resolve quite a while ago, that you were going to help these monsters realize that pain and agony weren't dominate emotions that should be fed, grown, or even acted upon. Your soul was kind, caring, forgiving. It hurt so much, but Sans didn't know any other way. You caught his eyes then, how wild with worry they were. You had saw him delve into madness at the thought of putting you in such pain. Pain fueled him, and you wanted to ease that.

Slowly, painfully slowly, you moved. Sans didn't move an inch. What the hell were you doing?! Your soul was clearly breaking, yet...you refused. Why, Sans wanted to curl up on himself. He mentally cursed himself over and over and over. That is, until he felt your warmth. You had wrapped your arms around his neck in a weak hug. He allowed his hand to slip around your waist to keep you there. He could feel your breath against his neck, and he gulped.

"I'm Sorry"

Your voice was soft, too soft, too breathless. You sounded so weak and Sans mentally kicked himself.

"Its ok, Sans...I'm..going to help you."

Your voice trailed around him. How the fuck are you so...sweet.

"Its not your fault Sans, Its all you know right? Its ok, Let me help you, let me show you.."

Your voice wavered, balancing on the edge of consciousness. But you needed to let Sans hear this.

"Its ok to forgive, its ok to show Mercy..its ok to be sad, and angry, and loving, all of those emotions are ok to have Sans"

You felt yourself smiling as his hold on you tightened.

"Right now, Anger and hostility fuel you, it makes up who you are Sans, but..that's not necessarily it, is it?"

You questioned lightly, pulling back to sit on your knees before him. A bright smile on your features.

"You feel it don't you? Everything else that's starting to grow inside of you. Those things are ok..."

Sans felt his world crashing around him. How, how did one small human break every single wall in his defenses. He peered down at you, stunned into silence. He reached to cup your cheek, your soft content sigh sent a wave of warmth through him. He could feel it, Your soul pulsed with acceptance and he knew you were telling the truth. Carefully he removed his hand only to cup your frail soul again. His finger trailed along the slightly cracked edges, tracing the shape. His finger ghosting over the fragile cracks. If he looked close enough, he could see small red threads, nearly silken connecting each crack.

'You're really something else Sweetheart...ya know that?'

He breathed in fascination, and when he locked eyes with yours again he froze. Your cheeks were flushed, and your lips were parted. A soft shaky breath fell from them and he damn there pounced on you. Did you realize how tempting you were? Just then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Your soul. Since most monsters didn't have..means for sexual intercourse, they'd use their souls instead. It was an optional thing, but many monsters use it as foreplay only meant for soulmates. Yet here he was, groping your Soul. Sweat began to bead on his skull, and he looked at you again.

You had been shivering, but not from the cold, or from fear. Your body was warm, too warm, you knew this feeling. Hell you had almost missed it, your life on the surface wasn't exactly bad. Then again, you could hardly remember it, but you knew exactly how good it felt to be touched in such a way. You felt your hands fist into the sheets as your eyes kept focused on Sans and the heart in his hands. He had been looking at you with wide eyes, clearly shocked at your expression. Guess he was a vir- You squinted your eyes shut and told your brain to shush.

Sans raised his hand again, his index finger hovering over your soul. He gulped as a bead of sweat slid down the side of his skull. He was curious, You had said it was ok to feel the swell of emotions that ran through him. Was it really ok to quell his curiosity. You hadn't pulled away, or told him to stop. Did you want him to touch your soul? He searched your eyes, and was met with the same confusion. Of course you wouldn't know a thing about souls. He was feeding both of your curious natures.

So he did it again. His finger pressing lightly into the soul to trail down and around the curve, and then...you moaned.

You shuddered as a wave of pleasure hit you so hard you couldn't stop the moan from dripping out of your mouth if you wanted to. Holy shit. Just from a gentle touch? But how. Sans had held your soul before, and he was even chipping it away not even mere minutes ago. You needed to ask him questions about souls later. At least how they work. For now you had your own things to sort out. You were curious, but you were sure something so...intimate, wasn't meant for you and Sans. No matter how much you secretly wanted it to be. Just then you doubled over, your hair falling over your face. A sudden pressure had coiled so tightly inside of you that you gasped loudly, and then it snapped.

Sans had let his curiosity feed his actions, he watched your reactions closely. How you fought the feelings as he traced your soul, how you flushed even darker and the scent of your arousal so heavy in the air Sans had just as hard of a time retaining his composure. Not only that, your soul had began to glow and radiate, pulsing in his hand. He had never seen a soul react this way, then again, he didn't see many souls this closely before anyway. Your slight gasp made him jump slightly and in doing so his finger had pressed into your soul, the tips disappearing inside. That's when you knelled over. Just as he was about to spit apologies you shook and your body began to convulse, and a loud erotic moan tore from you. He watched as your lip quivered, your mouth parted and spilled moan after shaky moan, and oh how his pants got painfully tight with each one.

"Haah...Ah.. God....oh my GOD...holy...s-shit"

Your hand shot out and gripped his wrist. You shuddered in the aftershocks unable to even form coherent words. You let your mind catch up with you. You had just had the most intense orgasm to date, it was so strong you had nearly passed out, and your vision ebbing into white bliss. Your shaky hand had a vice like grip on Sans's wrist. You peered up at his shocked and flushed face.

"S-sans...y-your fingers...take them out!"

you pleaded and almost as if he were burned he released your Soul all together. The brightly lit heart floating safely into your heaving chest. Sans had also pulled away completely, more like blinked away, and was at the door to his room in a second. Sweat and a frown on his face.

'I..uh...T-There's...Spaghetti downstairs...'

He blipped away.

The only sounds in the room was your slowing pants. You rose a hand to your chest to ease the intense throb inside. Holy fucking shit. Your Soul was just...accidentally fingered? it really was more of a poke..yet it instantly got you off. You for sure know now, why Souls were either handled with fierce anger, or with magic. If a soul were to be directly touched by a hand...You shook your head. Your legs were mush, but you carefully rose from the bed. Taking one more breath. You needed to clean up. You flushed in embarrassment. Your underwear and parts of your pants were soaked, bits of your wetness sticky against the skin of your inner thighs. It'll be a few more days before you could even look at Sans again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> i hope this makes up for all my teasing


	9. Candid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit its been a while, i had a falling out with what direction i wanted this fic to go in. Still trying to flush out a plot, so this chapter is all over the place, but for now, please accept this token of my love ;;;

  
If you used your better judgement, nearly a week had passed since the embarrassing incident. You avoided Sans, and in turn he avoided you. When you tried to talk to Papyrus about it he simply waved you off. You were frustrated. You didn't' have anyone else to ask about this, so you were going to find out one way or another. You wanted to help, but you couldn't without Sans and Papyrus's help.

The window creaked and shook against the wind. You sighed and directed your attention outside. it was snowing, the flurries hitting against the glass of the window in soft patters. A thin white line of snow had begun to build along the pane. You shifted and rubbed your arm. You wanted fresh air. In actuality, you just wanted to see Sans. Hear his voice, feel him near. You didn't care if the air around you two was awkward, it was still better than being in the house alone for days. Your fingers trailed along the latch of the window and unlocked it, lifting it up and sending a small gust of wind and snow inside. You breathed in the chilled air and the familiar goose bumps prickled your skin.

You closed the window only when you started to shiver. You moved back to the couch and wrapped a blanket around you, laying back against the arm rest you let shifted to snuggle closer into the crook of the couch. Taking naps during the day became a pass time for you. Only if it meant the hours of loneliness would shorten, and when you woke up, it would be to the sounds of Papyrus cooking dinner, and screaming at you for being lazy.

Sans tapped the cold wood of the counter of his Sentry station. He was clearly annoyed. The fact that you were avoiding him irritated him, and on the flip side, him avoiding you made him feel like a wimp. how the fuck was he suppose to approach you about what happened? When he ran he went straight to the library, he needed to know exactly what he was getting himself into. What he found..scared him. It wasn't something he wished on you. He sighed moving to rest his head on his folded arms. Despite not wanting to, he thought back to when your soul sat in his palm. pulsing...throbbing. It was warm, content with itself in his grasp. He remembered how his fingers traced along it. How just as suddenly your moan disrupted the quietness of the room. Your moans, your _moans_ , oh god it was probably the single most arousing thing he's ever heard. Considering it was the - _only_ \- arousing thing he's heard.

He wanted to hear it more, but he also wanted to draw out those sounds himself, not with your soul, but with his hands. His Bare hands. Touching you, fingers delving into your soft flesh, every indent, every curve. Sans banged his forehead against the counter in a desperate attempt to clear this thoughts. Ever since he found you, ever since he spared you, his feelings and emotions have been off the radar. He was so confused, but you had told him that it was ok, but he was..scared. oh god he was scared. What if he did chase after those rouge emotions, what if Papyrus found out that he wanted to keep you. What if -she- found you, the things that would happen to you, hell he didn't even want to give you up to the king. He knew what the king would do. Tear your fragile body apart. With your soul the way it is, it wouldn't take much effort. Hell even the weakest monsters around could finish you off with a sneeze of magic.

He shifted to press his cheek against the wood, just as a gust of wind pushed by, carrying fresh flurries against him and settling in the fur of his hood. He wanted to go home. In an instant he blipped into the foyer. It was warm and the only lights on were in the kitchen, and the glare from the tv in the living room. He shuffled into the kitchen, there were two wrapped plates on the table. One had your name on it, the other had his name it. So you hadn't eaten yet. He moved to the living room where he focused on the lump on the couch. Your head was rested against the armrest and you had a blanket pulled up to your chin. Your light snores greeted him when he moved closer to you.

You felt yourself being pulled from the belts of sleep. You could feel how tense your muscles where from your cramped position on the couch. Ugh, was your arm numb? You were about to move to roll over when you felt a light touch against your cheek. It was soft, careful, and it trailed up in a soft rub. You knew who it was from how calculated the touch was. You wanted to stay perfectly still. To be honest, you wanted to feel those light touches more. You never saw his soft side. You'd only hope he'd show more of himself to you. You carefully leaned into the touch, hearing his soft intake of breath. Sans had shifted to move, and you reached out to grab the sleeve of his jacket.

"Sans.." your voice was groggy with sleep, and your eyes hadn't opened yet, much to your dismay.

'Ay, Sweetheart. Didn't mean ta wake ya'

He was close again, he was probably leaning over you, close to your ear because you felt his breath against your cheek. God dammit, why couldn't you open your eyes this was the first time you had seen Sans in days, and the last thing you wanted, was to miss the opportunity because of your hazy sleep induced mind. You frowned before attempting to blink. The room came into hazy view first. Then the large black blob in front of you, Sans's jacket. He must have sensed your frown, because he leaned down to meet your eyes. You couldn't hide the small smile that crept on your face.

"its fine, i think i overslept anyway..Pap already cooked by the smell of things" You pulled yourself up into a sitting position, and yawned. You felt the couch give as Sans plopped himself beside you.

"We should talk about what happened.." You said it as a statement, but your tone had left it hanging as a question instead. When Sans didn't respond you turned slightly to face him. He had been fumbling with his fingers nervously. Maybe he wasn't ready. Maybe it was still fresh on his mind, hell it was still fresh on yours too.

'I didn't know that was gonna happen..'

It surprised you that he spoke first. He had started to nervously sweat and your eyes followed a bead of sweat as it slid down the side of his skull. It was cute how flustered he got over small things like a talk.

'I don't know a lot about monster intimacy, but i know for sure what i did was uh...intimate..but that you..er..yer soul.."

He trailed off again and you turned fully to face him, your legs crossing Indian style.

"What about my Soul?"

'It uh..accepted me'

"what does that mean? Start from the beginning Sans"

You heard him sigh, and you made out the light dusting of red against his cheek bones.

'As you might know already, Souls are usually handled really roughly 'round here. There's a reason for that. Souls are essentially our entire being, and monsters being made a magic...we sorta don't touch them gently, especially if we mean ta do harm.'

he stopped long enough to let it sink in.

'Only mates, and monsters in a close relationship allow their souls to be touched that way...so, I'm uh..sorry'

Your face heated up in an instant. You had a feeling it wasn't something the two of you should have been doing, but then again..

"Its ok Sans, You didn't know at first did you, and i didn't either, so it was a misunderstanding, but what did you mean by my soul accepted you?"

You saw Sans flinch at your words, and he pulled his hand down his reddened face avoiding your eyes.

'when i was uh...researchin', it said that Souls usually reject intimate touch and interpret it as pain when the person doing the touching isn't the souls Ideal..'

"Ideal?"

'It's what we call potential mates, You don't choose your mate, your Soul does, and when its around uh..its chosen person, they become its ideal. Ideal's also uh...don't exactly know when they're chosen until their own Soul acknowledges that it's a Chosen Ideal'

Silence fell into the room. Uncomfortable silence and you could hear your heart thumping loudly against your chest. All of this information was such a shock to you. Sans had messed with something he shouldn't have, and as a result your soul..chose Sans

"Is it a mistake?" your words came out before you registered and this time, Sans really did turn to face you. His eyes locked down on you and for a long moment you wondered if he was ever going to answer.

Sans's mind was swirling. Was this too much information for you? maybe he shouldn't have started out so strong. No. you needed to hear it all, everything, he was an asshole yes, but he wasn't about to sit there and act like nothing was happening with your soul. Of course you would plague it as a mistake, he's hurt you so much already, and then he went and felt up your soul, of course it was confused. It was only natural that your soul reacted as such only. He didn't want that, he wanted you to pick him naturally, with emotions you knew weren't mistakes. Sans wanted nothing more than to be happy, and the only thing in this hell hole that made him happy was you. Your smile, your scent. Everything about you made him so giddy with emotion he hated it, but he longed for it. It was something different. You needed to know all of your options before you reject him.

'Souls don't make mistakes Sweetheart'

His disheartened sigh alarmed you. It was almost as if he knew you would reject him. Well you couldn't lie to yourself, you knew you liked Sans, but..maybe soulmates were too much right now. You knew it, Sans knew it. You both had let silence answer the lingering question until you finally broke eye contact.

"Can...can a soul choose someone else?"

'If the Ideal doesn't respond to the soul, nothing will happen. Takes 'bout a week'

"Is that why you were avoiding seeing me?"

'No?'

"Sans.."

'I don't want ta be your mate, but i also don't want ya rejection'

so where does that leave you..Your face flushed at the realization.

"Sans, are you saying you'd date me instead?"

Sans groaned as he flopped back against the cushions. His arms reached up to tug his hood over his head to hide his flushed face. You laughed, you actually laughed. How the hell can this huge dork be menacing to anyone is beyond you. When your giggles died down you reached to set your palm against his cheekbone.

"Its ok Sans"

Sans brought his hand up to cover yours, His large hand nearly making yours disappear. Was it really ok, would Pap be disgusted with him? Pap didn't have to know, no one had to know.

'You said it was ok ta have these feelings right?'

He saw you nod in agreement. His hand tightened over yours before pulling your hand from his face. He studied your expression.

"You can think about it Sans, if its uncomfortable for you, we don't have to"

'How about we..just start with dinner instead, Pap's gonna be pissed we didn't eat tonight'

\--

You peeled you body off the couch again. It was late, all the lights were off and the house was quiet. You and Sans had ended the night with dinner, an hour of MTT programming, hot chocolate, teasing, and good nights. Sans had brought down extra blankets for you, and an over sized old sweater of his to sleep in. They were thicker and warmer. It made the couch so much more comforting.

However what had roused you from sleep, was the soft ratter against the front door. It was faint, like a light knock. You wondered if it was Papyrus returning from his night with Undyne, but usually he stays the whole night and wouldn't return until after his afternoon rounds. You heard it again, and this time it was louder. Just loud enough for you to hear. you considered waking Sans, but it didn't feel threatening. Your soul wasn't in distress. It was..odd

You reached out to the knob, stopping yourself from twisting it open. what if that was exactly what this thing wanted? You bit your lip, and when the knock came again you jumped back from the door slightly. You moved to look through the peephole, nothing. what..You quickly opened the door. Nothing was there. Carefully you poked your head out and looked to the left and right. You heard light shuffling in the bushes, followed by a light humming, it reminded you of the sound a scanner would make. You quickly slammed the door.

'Who was it?'

Sans voice was gruff, deeper than normal due to it being laced with sleep. He must have teleported down at the sound.

"Sorry, i thought i heard someone knocking, i opened the door to check, but there's nothing there but some weird sounds from the bush"

You watched as Sans pulled you from the door and stepped in front of you as he wrenched the door open a second time. His eye flared to life as his hand reached towards the bushes. A loud crunch echoed before he flicked his wrist up. A strange device pulled through the leaves and into the house. It hovered just in front of Sans and he flung a slew of curses at it.

"Sans, what is that?"

You asked, but Sans was quiet, you could feel the crackle of his magic in the air as it fizzed to life. You looked at the mess of crumpled metal again. It looked like...remnants of a camera.

"Sans?.."

'She's been watching the whole fucking time...shit..Ay Sweetheart we gotta go...get ya stuff..'

"what's going-"

"NOW!"

A strangled meep and a jolt of fear left you as you raced back for your shoes and jacket. Who was watching, and for how long. Whoever it was must have been watching for a while, because Sans was pissed off. You met Sans at the door. He unzipped his jacket and held his arms out. You didn't even think twice before you found yourself in his arms. Sans zipped up his Jacket, keeping you hidden inside, and you felt the rift of the portal he had tore open. Before you could even ask he stepped into the blackness of the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up at my tumblr for any questions!   
> http://teakinsins.tumblr.com


	10. Pathetic House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap got long so i had to break it into two parts

  
Your legs buckled under you as they met solid ground again. It was cool against your perspiring skin and you had to wheeze in a few breaths. Sans on the other hand was pacing back and forth. The floorboards beneath his feet creaking with every step. You watched him full of worry. Who was watching? and why? You took a second to study your surroundings. You were in a room, it appeared to be in a house. The wallpaper on the walls had been harshly torn down, only bits of bright pink had remained. You also took note of the intended scratch marks along them. There was a bed frame, no mattress that sat off to the corner. Scattered all about the floors were pages. They looked like inserts from a notebook. The neat scripted writing was hard to read, and at this point irrelevant as most of the pages were also torn to shreds.

You looked up and noticed Sans had been staring at you. His hands had been stuffed back into his pockets and his gaze was hard. The small pinpricks of his eyes also gone, leaving nothing but dark black sockets that bore down into you.

"S-Sans?"

You cursed your stuttering voice as you heard him sigh. He was on you in an instant, his larger hand holding onto your wrist, his face close, too close. Your heart leaped into your chest despite it all though.

'listen Sweetheart, I'm going ta leave ya here, whatever you do, don't make a sound, or a peep, or even as much as a sneeze'

His warning was absolute and you gave a small nod.

"but...what if i'm found? what would i do?"

where would you run? you didn't even know where you were. You knew something bad was going to happen. You could feel it in your soul. If San's left, you wouldn't last. You found your fingers fisting into the sleeves of his jacket.

"Don't leave me" you whispered the fear making your voice shake.

  
Sans felt part of him breaking. He didn't want to leave you. How could he. He was basically leaving you to die, but he needed to go confront the problem. He couldn't do that with you. Bringing you to this place was another dumb decision only because he knew they'd look here eventually, but it should also buy him some time. If he weighed all of his decisions, everything should go smoothly and he'd phase back here to pick you up. Seeing the tears at the corners of your eyes and feeling your trembling fingers on his sleeves made him want to stay. It made him want to fight for you. It filled him with something he couldn't understand.

He reached and cupped your face in both of his hands. Using his thumbs to wipe away the tears.

'Shh, sweetheart. I just need ya to stay low while i distract em. I promise, i'll be back for ya' he reassured, but even then. he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure what he was walking into. He knew the doc was smart. He also knew there was a small chance that they knew where he had taken you. However, what he was sure of, was the fact that this would literally be the last place they would look, and by then, you would be back in his arms.

You bit down on your lip. You didn't want to be here. It felt wrong, too wrong, but despite yourself, you gave Sans a nod.

"Okay..."

It was small, but Sans had dipped down in order to press his teeth against your forehead. Was...was that a kiss? It was chaste, quick, and the feel of his breath was gone right along with the rest of him as he blipped out of the room. Your fingers tenderly touched your head. That was definitely a small peck. You flushed a small smile working its way on your face. It reassured you. It kept you sane in the darkness of the room. You quickly moved to sit on the floor, your back against the side of the bed. Your fingers shifting against the broken pieces of paper skewed about the floor around you.

You loosely thought about trying to piece them together, but a part of you was scared to move anything out of place, even if the place was dilapidated. There was a window just beside the bed, the curtain torn and a soft blue light shown softly on the floor. The light was familiar, and you knew instantly. You were somewhere in Waterfall. This information was critical to you, should you need a quick escape. You knew your way back to Snowdin, back home.

A few hours passed, before you sighed. Sans was taking a long time. You wondered if he was alright. If he was successful in distracting whomever it was that found your hideaway at the brother's place. just as you moved to stand, A loud bang made you jump nearly ten feet. Your hands flew to your mouth to settle the scream that rose from your lungs. You could hear faint foot steps. It sounded like heels? soft clanks against the creaking wood of the floors. Your mind reeled.

It wasn't Sans. Your heart leaped into your chest as you heard the steps grow closer to the room. Your eyes darted to the window, but you knew you wouldn't have enough time to leap for it without getting caught. You quickly opted for slipping silently under the bed. Your hands rose to cover your nose to silence your heavy breathing. you were thankful for the sheets being partly long and fully hiding your frame. The door creaked open and from what you could make out you saw red boots. Part of you thought it was Papyrus. But it didn't - _feel_ \- like Papyrus. The energy was totally different and that small bit of ease you felt around the brothers wasn't present.

"oh come now Darling, Do you honestly think of me as a fool?"

The voice was metallic, like those static voice boxes Ghost hunters use. You felt the fear seize up into your throat.

"I can smell your fear girl"

The soft clicking of heels surrounded you and stopped right at the bed. You slinked further back. That is, until the bed was lifted up. The first thing you saw was the arms, four, to be exact. One was holding the bed mid air, while another was settled on his hip. the other two were crossed in front of him, his face set in a nasty grimace. You gaped your eyes fixated on the alluring silhouette. However at that very second he released the bed, and you screamed crawling and scrambling to your feet as quickly as you could just as it crashed against the floor. You made a mad dash for the window, almost. So close.

Your finger tips grazed the ledge just as something cold wrapped around your neck coiling, and constricting. You let out a startled gasp as you were sprung back and hefted off your feet. Your hands immediately went to the metal of the arm that was around your neck, in an attempt to pry it away. A deep yet sultry chuckle spurred you on as your feet dangled.

"It was smart of him to hide you here..however Alphys's had already scanned your soul...its so easy to track you down now"

His smile was smug, and overly confident. You gasped for air, tears brimming at the corners of your eyes. If they knew where you were then...what happened to Sans.

"Where's...S-San..s"

You rasped out, and you gasped as you was reeled in, face to face with the shimmering Robot.

"Darling...where you're going..you'll be lucky if you ever see him again"

His smug smile returned, followed by cackling laughter. Just as you found the strength to struggle again a painful jolt of electricity shot through your body, and a cry tore from your lips.

"No more struggling Darling"

His voice was cool as he began to walk out of the room, all the while you were dangling loosely from his grasp. Your hands still wrapped around his arm, and your mouth parted to take in gulp fulls of air. You kicked your feet, not struggle? fuck him. You shifted again and ended up kicking the monster right in his rump. You paled and before you knew it you felt the world spin and a sharp pain bloom against your back. He had slammed you down. A strangled pained yelp filled your lungs as the hold on your neck tightened.

"You're lucky Darling that Alphys wants you alive...or i'd snap your neck" He hissed, He released another shuttering jolt of electricity and you screamed out then, the voltage much much more potent that time. Stars danced on the edge of your vision, just before everything went black you heard his manic laughter.  


 

* * *

  
Sans slammed his fist into the bark of a tree, snapping it in half. The large pine swaying in a groan before it slid and fell into the ground with a loud whomph.

_stupid. stupid. how could i have been so stupid?!_

He repeated it like a mantra in his head. It had all been a damn trap. From the start, to get him away from you just long enough for them to take you away, and he walked right into it the moment he left you. He would have been slightly happier had Undyne taken you, but no. It just had to have been Alph. That fucking mad doctor had killed more monsters in her experiments than needed, and it only fueled her more. Sans growled. He was pissed, frustrated with himself for falling for such a childish trap. Hell even Pap's traps were better laid out, and he could easily snuff them.

He thought back to when he had phased back into the room. The sharp intake of breath he had made when he saw the broken bed to the side. Your fear still heavy in the air. He knew then that he didn't have much time to get you back. But he couldn't exactly go phasing into the Doc's lab. The guards would be on him like dogs to a bone.

That was 5 days ago, and Sans was beyond irritated. He needed to know that you were alive, that you were ok. He paced back and forth, waiting for Papyrus to return. He had broken down and told Paps everything, and while his brother had reprimanded him badly, he gladly took the pain in favor for the small gratification in his soul. It was several hours later when Papyrus agreed to aid him. He told him that he had similar experiences with another monster. Sans had figured then, that Papyrus had been secretly seeing Mettaton, and that any information Mettaton gave, he would give to Sans.

which brings him to his current situation. Waiting for his brother for information. His hand clutched at the spot where his soul rested under his ribs. Heavy worry and guilt answered back. The door opened then, and Papyrus walked in.

"Sans."

His brothers voice was weary, tired, and frankly Sans didn't like the tone at all.

"Sans listen closely, we are going to Hotland, but you need to keep your Cool, understood?"

Sans felt himself nodding before he gave himself permission to. Why would he need to keep his cool? what happened. Before he could voice the question Papyrus rose his hand to silence him.

"The Human-...is-..has been-..failing-..the experiments-"

There was a loud popping sound, and Sans realized then that he had been clutching the door knob, the handle resting in his hands. He had torn it off. He couldn't even make out the sentence Papyrus had said.

"Sans"

He grit his teeth. He knew he should have gone to that damn lab the same day you were taken. He knew he could have blasted them all into the fucking Core. He was visibly shaking now. Not with fear but with Rage. His magic leaked from him. Filling the air with a light fizzling buzz. His eye blazed and in an instant he blipped from the house. The door knob clanking loudly against the wood floor.

"SANS!"

Papyrus's voice echoed in the empty house and he quickly raced back out of the house. He knew he shouldn't have told him that first. In the back of Papyrus's mind he knew how deeply Sans cared for the human. It scared him, but he held onto his...jealousy, he knew the human had been in jeopardy of falling for several days now, today his guilt had the best of him. He truly only wanted to tell Sans - _after_ \- the human had fallen. That maybe it would have made the impact less so. He sighed. No one should deserve that, and even though Papyrus was an asshole, he wasn't a murderer.  


* * *

  
When you opened your eyes bright lights filled your vision. You shuddered in pain. So much pain. You were so badly drugged, you had no idea why you haven't had an overdose. Whatever the strange yellow monster had given you was probably the only thing keeping you alive. Your head was swimming. Dazed and Groggy you groaned. Your wrists stung from being tethered to the white examination table for so long, for so many days. just how long has it been? You bit back a sob. You missed Sans. Why hasn't he come to get you.

Your body trembled despite the fever you knew you were running. Your skin felt clammy. Your bones weak. You barely had the energy to look down to your arm. The skin around the bend of your elbow was red, colorfully swollen, and littered with small injection spots. the spots had begun to trail down your arm, when you lost count of how many were crowded around where your vein should be. The other arm was the same.

It was the same this day as well. Get strapped down, and poked, injected with strange things, and your body examined. When you first were tied down you trashed, struggled, screamed. You were only met with pain in the form of precision like electrocution from a small mechanized arm. That brought more pain, Your skin was seared in some sections from the constant small zaps and burns. By the third day you were begging, sobbing, grieving for your life, and now...you were hollow. A husk. You would have given yourself to death had it not been for wanting to be back with Sans. All you wanted...was Sans. Maybe Alphy's would grant your final wish and let you die in his arms, snuggled against his ribs and breathing in his smell of sweet mustard and rough pine.

The door clicked open, and in Padded the doctor. She wore a crazed smile on her maw as she held up a small glass jar.

"I-iTs ready!...your soul that is"

The lizard laughed a little to herself. Setting down the jar and tightening your restraints. Something different was happening? Your face paled as a huge contraption lowered before you. It appeared to look like a giant mutated Dog skull. Tubes and clear pipes stuck out from them and a rather large looking needle slowly emerged from the parted center and lowered and angled down facing the exact spot where your soul was.

"i-ive injected you with so much DT!! You haven't m-m-melted, and you haven't fallen! T-this is brilliant! F-For a soul that doesn't nearly have enough DT, yours absorbed it all! T-this is something new! n-now we can break the barrier for sure! T-The king will be thrilled"

She clapped her hands together excitedly and pressed the button. Hot fresh fear stunned you to silence as the machine roared to life. The hollowed sockets blazing red. The appendages to its side shifting as if it were breathing. Smoke peeled out of the parted jaw, curling around your table. You realized then that you had been screaming. Your hoarse voice lost under the sounds of the machine. Your soul was pulled from you and you choked on a sob.

Your soul was a disgusting pale pink, no longer vibrant, or bright. The cracks that was once littered across it was gone, seemingly healed, but there was an ugly red netting that surrounded your Soul. Like it had been captured. It should have been a bright red, but instead it was darker, like...dried blood. Your soul thumped weakly and it trembled, as if trying to shake away the net of red. Some did dissolve and cake away, along with pieces of your own.

"t-the soul is rejecting the amounts of DT..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im running out of chapter title ideas..


	11. Ashes to Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow sorry about that un intentional wait time, i had to go on another week long business trip. BUT I'M BACK AND HERE'S A CHAPPIE FOR U!  
> be sure to hmu on my tumblr if you wanna ask questions and see my ugly art!  
> http://Teakinsins.tumblr.com

  
The machine hummed loudly as the tip of the needle inched closer. Then a burst of wind and it felt like a vacuum. It was so loud your ears rang. You felt the searing pain as the needle began to suck away at your soul. As it did so you could hear the small faint cracking. You were going to die like this. Against a cold examination table. Like a failed experiment.

You were aware that you had long since stopped screaming, and your body had gone limp. Your Soul's color gone, only leaving a hollow outline of the heart it once was.

"O-o-oh No!!! T-The Soul!!! i-i can't loose the s-Soul!"

Alphy's scurried about the lab gathering more viles of liquid DT, syringes, and sterile wipes, all the while the extractor exhaled more puffs of smoke in its wait. The Machine groaned loudly before its frame was encased in red Magic. The resounding sounds of it struggling against the coils of magic. Alphys gaped at the display the vile dropping from her arms as her jaw slacked.

There was a large boom followed Alphys's startled cry. There was another flash of red and bones pierced into the machine, knocking it off the hinges and the machine crashing against the floor in a loud shatter. Dust and smoke rose up and before she could run, fingers twisted around her neck, squeezing until the small lizard turned purple. She squeaked under the pressure.

'One real good reason why I shouldn't peel you th'fuck apart'

Sans' growl reverberated through the lab. The red flames of his magic hot against his skull as he struggled to keep in control of it. That didn't stop him from shaking Alphys like a Rag doll when she didn't answer.

"I-I Just wanted...i-i-i-its been so l-long since one f-fell..t-that i just..wanted to conduct...a few..test expierim-m-ments...p-please Sans..l-let me have this one..s-s-she's already..d-dead..a-a-and i can use h-her body f-for other..."

There was another mechanical like buzzing in the background, humming over his head. Its red pupils trained on the monster in Sans's hand. Damn, he didn't even know when he summoned one..two? He eyed another materializing then another. Fuck. He was loosing control.

'Ya got, 5 minutes to get the fuck outta my sight..'

He dropped the squirming scientist, she landed with a strained yelp as she scampered away. He blipped over to the table where you were laid. Sans barely wanted to touch you, you were already so...oh god and your Soul..

'I'm Sorry...F-Fuck..please don't die Sweetheart..'

Sans Couldn't stop shaking. His anger bubbled over and he raised his hand. On queue the maw's of his blasters opened, the whir of the charge increasing in volume until it shattered the nearby double view window. The last thing he was aware of as both his eyes blazed, was the scientist's grappling screams as the blasters hit their target, half of the entire room, and nearly the entire half of the lab reduced to Ash, smoke, and scattering Dust.

'm'sorry...I meant 10 seconds'

Sans Carefully picked up your limp form. Your skin was too pale, gray toned, your chest barely rose. Any fool could see you were too close to death to be saved. You where there, he could tell. He knew you were waiting for him, and dammit he was going to save you. Your soul had been hovering just above your chest. Weakly it pulsed trying to return to its host. San's cursed as he blipped right into the living room. Cradling your body.

'Pap!...'

'PAPYRUS!'

Sans voice broke as he finally allowed his tears to fall. Where the fuck was Pap, he couldn't cook. God dammit. His eyes scanned for something anything that would keep you alive. He dug into his pocket pulling out a few mustard packets, using his teeth to tear the edge before carefully squeezing the pack against your parted lips. He waited, knowing the small buzz of healing magic would at least heal you enough to pull you from the cape of death. His eyes darted to your soul, a small pool of Pink had filled the outline of your Soul. He couldn't stop his smile from widening even if he wanted to.

You could feel Sans tremble against you as he engulfed you in his arms, in his light hug. Was this going to be your last memory, Your last dying wish somewhat granted as you could even smell the spice of mustard that always hung around him. You were so sure you could even taste it.

'I thought I lost ya Sweetheart..'

Sans dipped his head down to nestle his face against the crook of your neck. You were alive? Slowly your senses returned to you. You could feel your cheeks wet. Was Sans crying? for you? He was afraid of loosing you. you wanted so desperately to call his name, but your throat was far too parched to even form a cough. Your body felt heavy, you could hardly move your arms. You made out faint mumbles. your hearing slowly returning. The deep voice of Sans' calling out for you. Dammit eyes, open, open so you can finally see him.

Sans moved to cup the back of your head, tilting it gently so he could press against your neck easier. He breathed you in heavily, he needed your scent to ground him. That you were actually in his arms. Alive. He pulled back slightly to eye your Soul. His sockets widened as the once empty soul was nearly full. the color still slightly pale, but it was there. Weak but strong. Full of Hope. He nestled it back into your chest, and almost instantly your color returned as well. Not deathly grey, lips reddening, and finally your eyes fluttered.

"S-..ans.."

Your voice was hoarse, weak, and he had to strain to hear it. He moved to set you down on the couch allowing your body to stretch across the length. You were still far too weak. But at least you'd survive.

The first thing you saw as your eyes focused was Sans. His worried expression. The beads of sweat, and finally his tear stained sockets. You couldn't help but smile. You have got to stop putting this nervous wreck through so much trouble. You felt his hands holding onto your one, his thumb stroking the inside of your palm.

'Welcome back Sweetheart...ya surely scared the fuck out of me'

His laugh was strained and you wanted to badly to soothe him. Your soul gave a gentle hum which made you smile. Sans's seemed to have either heard it or felt it because his eyes darted to your chest. You tried to swallow so you could form words but all you tasted was slight bitterness.

Sans picked up on it and quickly blipped away and back in no second flat with a small cup of water which he held to your lips after gently propping you up. After a few grateful gulps you sighed. Once you were certain your mouth was soaked with enough saliva to speak you trained your eyes on the skeleton at your side.

"Sans, did you really feed me Mustard?"

'I mustard forgot to serve ya ribs while you were dyin'

This sarcastic bastard. Then again you were smiling. 

"Sans"

'Maybe i shoulda relished the moment instead'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip alphys


	12. Bonetrousle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit a plot road block for a while there, sorry guys! Road block is cleared and i have a great couple of chapters planned!   
> enjoy the shippy mush and insanity that is this chapter.

You startled awake, a scream bubbling in your chest. You swallowed it down. your heart was beating so hard against your chest you were sure it was going to burst. You broke into a cold sweat and shivered. You pulled your body up from the couch slowly, Sans' jacket doing well to keep you sane for the most part. The house was quiet, the TV was off and the soft light from outside trickled through the closed blinds. You trembled.

"Sans?" You called swinging your legs over the cushions. You were met with the creaking of the house. The floor boards groaned under your weight. The sound reminded you of the whine of the machine as its massive jaws opened. Your skin prickled, remembering the feel of the warm smoke that curled around you.

"Sans!!" You choked on a sob as you coughed, throat still scratched and sore. A warmth surrounded you then, and you realized you were pressed against a red shirt. The smell of fresh pine and Mustard invaded your senses and you calmed considerably.

's'alright Sweetheart, I'm here, you're fine'

His voice was heavy with drowsiness and worry. You wanted to apologize to him for waking him, but all you could do was clutch against him and sob into his shirt. You felt him dip slightly and your legs give from under you. He easily carried you back to the couch and sat down, settling you to nestle in his lap, your legs stretched out against the rest of the couch. Your head rested against his collar bone.

'Shouldn't have left ya down here alone'

He mumbled to himself. How could he hope you'd sleep comfortably after what you've been through? He trained his eyes down. Your hands were clutching onto him, he could still feel them trembling. What the fuck did Alphy's do to you? He wanted to so badly ask, but he also didn't want to know. A part of him wanted to tear your clothes off and examine every injury, every scrape, scrutinize every bruise. Then he would deal it out ten times over to both that damn lizard and her damn box of bolts.

He needed a way to keep you safe for those moments where he couldn't be around. Just in case he needed to be somewhere. You needed training. Defense, you needed to learn how to fight. Sans didn't expect you to be so..sweet. Too forgiving, so utterly gullible to deception. You shifted drawing his attention and he was caught staring right into your eyes.

He could see the deep bags under them. How they swam in tears. The hand that he was resting against your legs moved to cup your cheek. Thumb stroking along the soft skin. You shifted in an attempt to move your arm but winced, a hiss escaping. Sans allowed his hand to slip from your cheek in order to slide down your arm lightly, fingers easily wrapping around your wrist to turn your hand palm side up. The sleeve of the large sweater you wore slid up as he examined.

He took in the state of your arm. How your wrist was discolored and purple from the restraints. Your inner arm closer to the bend of your elbow held small raised bright red pricks from multiple injections. The area around swollen and bruised.

'Does it hurt?'

His voice was quiet, strained with hidden anger. Sans could feel his magic heating up inside him. Shit he was getting angry. Nothing would get away with hurting what was his. He shook his head slightly again. No. you weren't a thing to be owned, you were your own person, but damn if he didn't want to place several of his own marks along your skin. Red eyes caught with the skin of your neck, You had been looking at him with concern. He wanted to answer but he couldn't stop himself. He spotted the discoloration and what looked like..the beginnings of a hand print? It wrapped around your neck lightly. Nearly fading but he didn't miss it.

"It hurts but I'm ok now.."

He didn't like the sound of your voice. Weak, Rasped, scratchy from screaming yourself hoarse. He had found himself leaning lower. His nose close to your skin, breathing you in. He could hear your heart stammer along with the tiny gasp that you made when his teeth grazed the sensitive flesh. Your hands gripped his shirt tighter. He wanted to pull away, to gently lull you to sleep in his arms, for you to feel protected by his security. Yet...

his mouth parted and the soft buzzing of his magic surrounded the otherwise quiet room. You felt something warm and wet slide along your neck. You shuddered at the touch. Was that a tongue? his tongue? on your skin? You barely registered you were chewing on your bottom lip to keep quiet. you felt the sharp edges of his teeth as they grazed down and nibbled against the skin of your collar bone. Oh fuck you moaned.

"Sans...what are you doing?"

He didn't answer. You felt his grip tighten and he pulled you closer as he took a long shaky breath and pulled away. You weren't aware of the entirely different kind of tension in the air. You pulled away slightly only to shift gently so you could look at his face. His eye was bright, however it wasn't a flame. both of his eyes were trained on you. Then to your lips.

"'m gonna make you forget Sweetheart. I want you to remember me instead..'

he ended it with a soft growl. He was getting closer, or was that you moving up? closing the gap, the air around you both getting warmer.

'My voice..' He whispered in your ear as his arms wrapped around you in a loose hug. Oh fuck, you felt like that hug was filled with adoration and possession. Were you shaking from fear or were you aroused? Were you confused or certain? your mind was hazy with lust? or apathy?

"Sans w-wait..we shouldn't-ahh"

His mouth was back at your neck, his tongue licking a broad stroke upwards before his teeth brushed against your ear, his tongue curving around the shell, enticing a harsh shiver from you.

'My touch..mm gonna make you remember the way i make ya body tremble against mine.'

The door slammed open, the force of it creaking in a harsh thundering creak. You jumped and a shocked yelp squeaked out of you. You tried your best to pull your body away from Sans but you were still too weak, that and Sans had a vice grip on you.

The thumping of boots entered the living room, and the space was flooded in bright light. You immediately shut your eyes tightly at the temporary blindness. Sans growled, as he shifted you carefully from his lap and against the cushions sitting you up. Papyrus crossed his arms and shifted his posture, clearly ready for one of Sans' rants. You didn't expect Sans to grab Papyrus's collar in a yank.

'I was busy.'

Papyrus didn't look phased in the least, but you were ready to use what little energy you had in order to keep these two from fighting. You watched as Papyrus settled a hand over Sans's own and simultaneously two jagged edged bones were angled at Sans mid air.

"You're loosing control of your powers Sans. Perhaps you should go...clear your mind"

It was easy for Papyrus to pry his brothers grip from his collar. However Sans kept eye contact. The red flames licking at his skull only grew wider. He made a disgruntled sound and moved to head for the door. You paled. He was leaving?

"W-wait! Sans Don't leave!"

You scampered off the couch, stumbling and reaching for him. Surprisingly your fingers caught onto his hands as he steadied you.

"don't leave me here alone! please Sans, what if she comes back a-and-"

A single bony finger pressed against your mouth to silence you.

'Ya a'int gonna be alone Sweetheart. Pap here is gonna keep ya company till i get back'

You craned your head back. Finding said skeleton glaring at his brother.

"According to WHOM?!" his voice boomed and you flinched.

"I do not play babysitter for some Human Pet!"

You heard Sans' strained laugh. You were turned around and carefully walked back to the couch. You settled back down and turned questioning eyes to the brothers.

'Like i said. Pap 'ere is gonna keep ya company, cuz he's the coolest bro'

What? A compliment? If you didn't look fast enough, you would have missed the reds of Papyrus's cheeks. Well now, you've got you some blackmail material. Spending the day with Papyrus. That couldn't be as bad as it sounded.

* * *

 

A plate of spaghetti was set in front of you, then a glass of water, then a small mug of golden tea. You smiled. It never seemed to amaze you at how much Papyrus enjoyed being in the kitchen.

"Thank you Papyrus" You held in your giggle when he stayed rooted in place, arms crossed and glaring. Oh, He wanted you to eat it and approve of its taste.

"Did you want to join me?" You reached for the fork and plate, taking the time to carefully balance it on your lap from your place on the couch. You ate slow, in order to put less stress on your body until the magic settled in your system. You felt the couch dip and glanced to see Papyrus sitting at the other end with his own plate.

There was a comfortable silence between you two.

"Pap your food is amazing as always, honestly i can eat it all day."

"Do not call me that Human, My name is **The** Great **and** Terrible Papyrus!! You should do well to fear it"

Papyrus puffed out his chest and you laughed. You snorted and laughed and nearly dropped your plate. Dear god, How did these two survive down here for so long? You were a little sad. You loosely thought about what they would have been like under normal circumstances. You watched as Papyrus's face lit up in a embarrassed flush.

Never in his life was he laughed at! Not so boldly. How disgraceful.

"Human!!!! Cease your vile laughter!"

He threw his hands up in defeat when you only laughed harder. He gave up and flopped back down beside you, a little closer. The room settled into silence once more as you finished your pasta and reached for the tea. you took a few sips.

"Sans couldn't cook when we were younger. He would always feed me disgusting...things. I learned for the sake of our survival."

Huh. Interesting enough you didn't peg either of the brothers for being cooks. wait.

"Hold on Pap, Does that mean you're the younger bro?"

Papyrus stood suddenly. cheeks red and quickly gathered his plate and stormed into the kitchen. Crashing was heard as he tossed the plate into the sink. You laughed, and stood slowly, once you were sure the spaghetti had done its healing you half jogged after the taller skeleton.

"awe, Come on Pap! tell me more things!"

You called, quickly following him up the stairs. Sans's heavy coat slowed you down a bit, but you made it into the room none the less. You stopped to gawk. you were in Papyrus's room. A large queen sized black bed was nestled to the left of the door. Beside it sat a rather large table, it was cluttered with papers, and what looked like blue prints? A large bookshelf and a desk also made its home in the room. To the side you noticed a medium sized box of bones. A large black and red flamed carpet took up the rest of the empty space in the middle.

"Woah, so cool.."

You dug your hands into the pockets of the jacket, as you moved further in to look around. frowning when your fingers found a few mustard packs. Something hard knocked at your finger tips and you quickly pulled it. A bright, cyan crystal rested between your fingers. It had a light glow and was speckled with darker blue and white specks. It was one of the crystals you had plucked from Waterfall! You still needed to make your jewelry with them.

"Human! Are you quite done yet?"

Papyrus's sudden voice made you jump slightly, but enough for you to drop the crystal. The glowing rock bouncing along the carpet until it rolled under the bed. You dived to reach for it, your fingers brushing against something plastic. You pulled it from its hiding spot and your eyes widened.

"Human-"

"Oh my god Papyrus!!! You've got action figures?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dating Start!


	13. that one 'discontinued' chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was a good run while it lasted yea?

 

 

haha well, we all know where _this_ is going. 

  
I guess i felt like i didn't want to bring my stories to an end because i thought i had more in me to keep going. But with working full time, and other distractions (getting back fully into my previous Fandom woops) 

But honestly, i felt inadequate. I felt like there were so many good people writing, making art, posting things   
and i felt like i didn't have the right to put my things up. I didn't feel like i was good enough to be in this fandom at all.   
I've met so many great people, but in the end its all the same. If UT is the only common ground in terms of 'friendship' and when that one common ground is lost  
what are you left with? a friend? or an acquaintance? or just some random artist that was good and just fell off? its so easy to get lost in smiles and laughs, but at the end of the day,

' _you_ ' still aren't enough to hold any interest to them. 

maybe its just me that thinks that way. 

EITHER WAY. 

I did have fun in this fandom while it was going. I will say that its very hard for me to end all my fics this way, but i feel so detached from UT and the community that i'm not sure how to continue these fics without a heavy heart. 

I will say that i do still have unfinished chapters 

and more ideas for my fics, that maybe one day i'll leave a random 'update' 

that's a few lines 

or a few paragraphs 

or a full blown chapter. 

I love writing, and i love making fics. that won't ever die. I also really love the UT fandom still, but i probably will stay as an onlooker and supporter now instead

 

I hope ya'll can understand for any 'future' updates that i might make, that they will probably be detached have no flow, or are just random what if chapter scenarios!   
  


feel free to toss out fic ideas or 'can we possible see..."/ my ideas on how my Readers 'look' etc  comments C: (NSFW is OK! ) and i'll see what i can do! because i hate leaving something behind that i actually had some enjoyment in. 

with that said, i will formally announce the ' **Discontinuation** ' of all of my current fics with the added tags of  'full blown **drabbles with inconsistent updates**!' 

 

*stay determined guys! 


End file.
